Temporel
by Anger-lola
Summary: Caroline n'a jamais été ce genre de fille. Pourtant, après maintes poursuite de la part de Klaus, elle se retrouve plongée en enfer, là où les rêves et la réalité se confondent. Un véritable voyage à travers les méandres de l'esprit, du temps, et de ses propres sentiments, où les questions et les gestes deviendront plus importants que le reste.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE D'AUTEUR : ***Brandis un panneau lumineux* **AVANT-PREMIERE** !

Oui, parce que ce premier chapitre ne devait pas paraître avant longtemps... Mais ce satané Klaus me faisait de l'oeil, et me traitait d'égoïste, tout ça parce que ce chapitre était bouclé. Je le maudis.

Tout ça, ça ne va pas arranger mes délais à tenir (que je ne tiens pas souvent T.T) mais peu importe, je n'ai pas pu résister à Klaus, je n'ai pas la force de Caroline, et je suis un être faible.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que le sommeil, en définitive, sinon le moyen de reléguer notre démence au fond de la trappe sombre de notre subconscient, pour nous réveiller le lendemain prêt à manger des céréales et non les gosses des voisins ? » — **Ce cher Dexter**** Jeff Lindsay**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE I : Through the mind**

.

.

.

Le soleil brillait sur Mystic Falls, petite ville pittoresque de l'État de Virginie, les oiseaux chantaient et Caroline riait. Scène totalement habituelle dans des temps inhabituels, aurait-elle dit.

Si beaucoup de personnes la prenaient pour la petite blonde écervelée qui dépensait son énergie à organiser les festivités, Caroline n'avait jamais vraiment été telle qu'elle était décrite. Les autres, étudiants, parents et amis se trompaient lourdement. _Ah les belles apparences ! _

Peut-être étaient-ils corrompus par ses cheveux blonds ? Son sourire ? Sons sens innés de la fête ? Son espoir illimité ? Son envie de vivre qui surpassait tout le reste ? Peut-être que toutes les facettes de sa personnalité, celles qu'elle laissait voir à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, étaient ce qui la rendait si « niaise » et « inutile » aux yeux des autres.

Oh bien sûr, pas de tous ! Certains de ses véritables amis savaient parfaitement qu'elle était loin d'être l'idiote Miss Mystic Falls, capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleading du lycée. Elle était avant tout quelqu'un de sincère. Une amie de confiance qui savait écouter et parler, sans mâcher ses mots comme la plupart des langues de putes qui coexistaient avec elle. Elle n'était pas toujours aussi écervelée qu'elle le paraissait.

Caroline devait avouer qu'elle aimait que certaines personnes la voient telle qu'elle le voulait : souriante et serviable, toujours prête à s'amuser. Ils embrassaient souvent sa philosophie de vie, et elle aimait ça. Être un modèle de vivacité, être celle qu'il fallait suivre, celle qui savait oublier les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle.

Parfois, au contraire, cela l'agaçait. Elle avait envie de hurler qu'au fond, elle était comme tous ces gens qui déambulaient sans savoir où aller. Quand on lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'elle était trop impulsive, qu'elle riait trop, elle avait envie d'arracher plusieurs têtes, ou les tuer à coup de pieu.

Heureusement, cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Elle préférait garder son joli sourire qui — elle le savait — pouvait illuminer la journée de ses amis lorsqu'ils en avaient le plus besoin. Elle avait ce quelque chose que d'autres n'avaient pas, ou étaient incapables d'avoir, elle avait cette envie d'avancer, de croquer la vie à pleine dent.

Même si les épreuves pouvaient s'avérer plus difficiles qu'elle l'imaginait, elle essayait de se surpasser chaque jour. De montrer l'exemple à Elena et aux autres. De sourire encore et encore pour enfin se sentir heureuse. Cela fonctionnait. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle ne perdrait jamais l'espoir qui la faisait vivre et elle les contaminait tous par sa bonne humeur ainsi que par sa folie.

Au fond, derrière tout ça, elle était comme toutes les autres. Elle était une adolescente de dix-sept ans. _Éternellement. _Comme eux, il lui arrivait de temps à autre de sentir son humeur se dégrader et d'entrer dans une courte période de dépression. Dans ces jours-là, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle faisait comme les autres. Elle se goinfrait de chocolat, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, devant un film à l'eau de rose. _Accompagné d'une poche de sang._ Elle attendait que cela se calme et elle retrouvait rapidement son apparence joyeuse et démesurée.

— Elena !

Seuls ceux qui cherchaient à en savoir plus sur elle pouvaient le voir. Et ils n'étaient vraiment pas nombreux. Fort heureusement. Elle aimait sa réputation telle qu'elle était, au sein de la ville. Elle adorait être celle qui redonnait le sourire à ses amies. Cela ne devait pas être l'inverse, _jamais_.

Caroline accourut près d'Elena qui venait d'entrer dans le Grill et lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Le visage de son amie s'illumina l'instant suivant, balayant toute trace d'anxiété ou de tristesse.

— Caroline, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

— Viens, allez, on a bien le temps de boire un verre, après tous ces évènements. Mon anniversaire et tout ça…

Elle chassa les idées noires d'un geste rapide de la main, comme si elle essayait de frapper un indésirable insecte et elle entraîna Elena vers le bar. Son amie n'osa pas protester. Ou elle n'en eut pas l'envie.

Elle avait réellement besoin, elle aussi, d'apaiser son esprit qui continuait à lui hurler qu'elle serait éternellement une adolescente de dix-sept ans. _Dix-sept ans, jamais dix-huit._ C'était ce qui la faisait tiquer. Une des choses qui pouvait lui saper le moral en quelques minutes. Elle évitait en général d'y songer et tentait de s'épanouir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. En général, elle y parvenait, avec ou sans l'aide de ses meilleurs amis. Elle préférait être à l'écoute plutôt que de pleurer sur son triste sort de vampire. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire pitié.

Ils avaient tous perdu tant de choses. Tant de personnes. Elena était certes toujours humaine, mais elle était celle qui avait dû voir mourir ses proches, un par un, et malgré tout, elle tentait d'oublier. De continuer à vivre. La vie continuait. Ils s'étaient tous battus et Caroline n'aurait jamais pu accepter de voir Elena dépérir.

Elle était devenue un vampire, de son côté. Elle venait de perdre son père et elle commençait, très lentement, son deuil. Du mieux qu'elle le pouvait : elle souriait, elle riait, elle tentait de s'accrocher à tout ce qui s'avérait positif pour elle, dans sa vie. Et elle pouvait y arriver. Comme Elena pouvait le faire, elle aussi.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Stefan ?

Elena grimaça légèrement alors que leur commande arrivait devant elles. Elle haussa les épaules sous le regard inquisiteur et compréhensif de son amie.

— Comme d'habitude. Quand… quand je crois qu'il laisse sortir son humanité, juste quelques instants… Il s'en va à nouveau et j'ai plus l'impression de régresser que d'avancer dans cette relation. Je ne peux plus rien prévoir. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il voudra de moi demain, s'il était encore capable de menacer ma vie pour se dresser sur le chemin de Klaus.

— Tu devrais arrêter d'attendre, conseilla-t-elle poliment, je ne veux pas dire abandonner, mais…

Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, portant son verre à ses lèvres. Caroline sourit doucement.

— Enfin… Juste arrêter de lui courir après. Ça te mine, toute cette histoire… et ça ne l'aide pas non plus. Laisse-le essayer de s'accrocher lui-même à son humanité s'il le souhaite. Mais arrête de te faire du mal, Elena.

Elena acquiesça pensivement.

— Cela faisait un long moment que nous n'avions pas parlé, murmura-t-elle, je veux dire… en dehors des plans pour nous protéger et tout le reste. Comme si tout allait bien… Parler des garçons comme avant.

Caroline haussa les épaules et rit légèrement.

— Tu sais, je ne fais pas « comme si ». Je le fais, c'est tout. Nous vivons notre vie, singulière on peut le dire, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et nous avancerons comme ça. Rien ne m'empêcherait d'être heureuse et d'aller bien, tant que ça reste encore possible.

Elena sourit à son tour.

— C'est incroyable… ta manière de banaliser les choses… Care, mais ça a l'air… Plus facile comme ça. Ou tu y arrives bien mieux que moi.

La blonde termina son verre en premier. Elena n'avait jamais été très attirée vers l'alcool et évitait en général de boire aussi vite que les vampires pouvaient le faire. Elle n'aurait, de toute manière, pas tenu la cadence.

— Ce n'est pas si difficile. C'est juste qu'en général, j'évite de me prendre la tête. Même si dans certaines situations, je n'ai pas le choix, mais au fond, tout est rapidement réglé. Bref ! J'ai décidé de vivre au jour le jour, s'amusa-t-elle, étrange pour un vampire, hum ?

— Ça fait un moment que tu vis au jour le jour, se moqua gentiment Elena.

Caroline lui jeta un regard faussement outré.

— Et nous sommes censés faire quoi, alors ? Attendre en déprimant que quelque chose se passe à nouveau ? Que l'un de nous meure encore ? Non ! Je ne veux pas y penser— Caroline ravala sa tristesse —, on a la chance d'être encore en vie et on doit en profiter, même si certains jours, c'est plus difficile que d'autres…

Elena acquiesça dans un soupir.

— Bien ! Tu as toujours raison à ce sujet, je suppose. Je ne dirais plus rien. Plus de vampires ni d'hybrides pour l'instant.

— Plus de vampires, sourit la blonde, j'aimerais beaucoup !

Caroline eut un léger rire et secoua la tête. Elle refusa d'y penser. _Plus de vampires… _Elena devait parfois oublier qu'elle en était un.

— Et avec Damon ? C'est toujours aussi… Non… Oublie ça ! Je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet !

Elena se crispa légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

— On avait dit plus de vampires ! Vivre normalement l'instant présent, sauf en cas de grande nécessité ! se plaignit-elle.

— Damon fait partie de ta vie. Et bizarrement, quand tu veux l'oublier, celui-là, il revient toujours à la charge. Il faut l'accepter, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix.

Caroline lui envoya un clin d'œil malicieux et observa sa mine s'assombrir très légèrement.

— Franchement, Elena, ajouta-t-elle, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il ne se passe pas quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas te voiler la face à ce sujet, si ? Parce que tout le monde l'a remarqué… Même moi ! Il faut croire que je ne suis pas encore totalement bigleuse.

Elena soupira pour toute réponse.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre une décision, ni même d'y penser une seconde. Je… je laisse juste le temps faire les choses.

Caroline baissa les bras.

— Vraiment, Elena… Tu rends les choses si compliquées…

— Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que j'abandonne définitivement Stefan et que j'aille rejoindre son frère ? Tu crois qu'il réagirait comment si je le faisais ? Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer une seule seconde.

— Et pourtant, résuma-t-elle, chaque jour, tu le fais un peu plus. Chaque jour qui passe, depuis tout ce temps où Stefan avait disparu, tu t'es rapprochée de Damon. Et maintenant tu te sens démunie parce que Stefan est de retour et que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre. Mais tu crois vraiment que s'il laisse son humanité revenir totalement à la surface, tout sera à nouveau comme avant ? Que tu vas pouvoir mettre tes sentiments de côté ?

Elena baissa la tête vers son verre.

— Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant.

— Ça va, la rassura son amie, vraiment, je ne te juge pas ! Mais ne te prends pas la tête au sujet de Stefan. La ville est relativement calme en ce moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux en profiter avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Parce que j'ai appris à mes dépens que Mystic Falls ne reste jamais longtemps aussi calme. Donc autant en profiter maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

Elena rit en même temps que Caroline. C'était ce qu'elles avaient de mieux à faire. Rire et se comporter comme les deux amies sans problèmes qu'elles avaient un jour été. Avant que tout ceci ne s'abatte sur la ville, avant que Caroline ne devienne une vampire, avant l'arrivée de Klaus à Mystic Falls… Avant la mort de leurs proches… Avant toute cette merde.

Caroline ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre anxieusement que quelque chose se passe. Elle voulait essayer de vivre normalement et d'entraîner Elena avec elle. Comme avant. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elles s'entraidaient depuis si longtemps et qu'elles étaient bénéfiques, l'une pour l'autre.

— La seule chose qui ne partira jamais, murmura Elena avec une infinie tendresse, ce sera notre amitié.

Caroline acquiesça, laissant la chaleur envahir sa poitrine où, un jour, un cœur avait battu normalement. C'était dans ces instants précieux qu'elle se sentait humaine et heureuse.

.

.

.

.

Elena quitta le Grill la première : elle avait reçu un appel de Ric et elle était partie à une vitesse quasi surhumaine. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de l'embrasser et de la remercier pour ce petit moment rare et délicieux entre filles.

Caroline se détendit quelques secondes sur son siège et sourit à Matt qui effectuait son service. Elle terminait son troisième verre et elle avait sérieusement l'impression de n'avoir bu que de l'eau. Mais cela était suffisant pour qu'elle se sente bien et apaisée. L'esprit libre. Cet instant volé avec Elena lui avait fait énormément de bien. Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de boire un verre dans ce bar, toutes les deux, sans avoir à se soucier du reste. Sans avoir à regarder si quelqu'un entrerait pour les tuer. C'était exquis et vraiment unique. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour que sa journée lui paraisse parfaite, même si elle la terminait seule.

Tyler n'était toujours pas revenu à Mystic Falls. Il la laissait donc seule dans sa frustration. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'habitude d'être délaissée. En fait, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. La solitude était loin d'être sa meilleure amie. En vérité, elle la rendait passablement névrosée. Un mauvais cocktail, pour ses émotions de vampires.

Elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec sa condition de vampire. C'était tout de même une situation plus que difficile. Elle aurait sérieusement giflé la personne qui serait venue lui dire qu'être une créature de la nuit était génial.

Damon lui-même ne l'aurait pas fait ! Bien sûr, il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais il avait lui aussi très mal vécu sa transformation. Moins que Stefan, mais tout de même.

Et même Klaus. Elle se souvenait de ses aveux, le soir où il l'avait sauvée.

_Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça ! _

C'était tout de même ambigu. Dire à Tyler qu'il la morde, pour ensuite lui sauver la vie. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à gagner en faisant cela. D'ailleurs, elle avait perdu confiance en son propre petit-ami.

Alors qu'on ne lui dise jamais qu'être un vampire, c'était magique ! Non ! Malgré tous les avantages, c'était loin d'être une bonne chose. Tous ses rêves étaient partis en fumée elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants et si tout allait bien, elle vivrait éternellement. Assez longtemps pour voir tous ceux qu'elle aimait mourir avant elle, et subir les affreux aléas de l'humanité, des guerres…

Humaine, elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de stable niveau émotionnel et cela s'était empiré. Fort heureusement, cela avait approfondi ses qualités, bien plus que ses défauts.

Alors oui ! Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait écouter aux portes, elle pouvait atteindre les humains et faire ce qu'elle voulait d'eux. C'était sûrement ça, le meilleur. Plus besoin de suivre ces _conventions humaines. _

Merde à tout le reste ! Il n'y avait pas la place ici pour les regrets. Elle ne redeviendrait jamais humaine et elle ne devait pas y penser : cela ne servirait à rien. Elle devrait plutôt vivre au jour le jour et apprécier le tout, pendant qu'il était encore temps. Prendre le bon côté des choses, apprendre à aimer et saisir ces nouvelles opportunités qui s'offraient à elle.

Caroline aurait tout le temps pour découvrir tous les autres avantages d'être ce qu'elle était. Pourquoi continuait-elle alors à se prendre la tête à ce sujet ? Elle était une fille comme ça, après tout. Elle était peut-être blonde, mais pas totalement stupide. Bien sûr, elle ne cherchait pas forcément à débattre longuement avec les autres, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle préférait réfléchir, seule. Elle était une de ces filles-là. Une fille entière.

C'était toujours dans ces moments-là qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées tumultueuses, un verre long-drink à la main, qui roulait entre ses doigts en faisant joliment tinter la glace pilée. L'ambiance chaude et tamisée du Grill l'y aidait, elle s'y sentait presque bien, enfermée dans un beau cocon accueillant.

La musique langoureuse, aux notes parfois sourdes, roulait sur les murs et la rendait intérieurement euphorique. Elle se mêlait aux conversations grasses des garçons qui jouaient au billard ou aux fléchettes, aux rires clinquants des gamines plantureuses… au plus infime petit bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre. Cela lui donnait presque envie de ronronner. _Sauf qu'elle n'était pas encore une chatte. _

Elle n'était pas non plus le genre de fille qui aimait le silence. Les bruits assourdissants étaient plus apaisants pour elle. Le silence, c'était le néant. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être claustrophobe, invisible et elle étouffait. Toute cette vivacité, tous ces sons différents autour d'elle lui étaient indispensables pour se sentir encore en vie. Elle se mêlait aux autres, elle devenait importante. Elle était _Caroline. _Elle était humaine, dans ces moments-là. Elle parvenait à oublier, malgré les hurlements de son esprit, qu'elle n'était qu'une bête sauvage éternellement assoiffée de sang.

Caroline fut rapidement tirée de ses songes et de son état plus ou moins détendu, lorsque la pétasse blonde de service fit son entrée dans la petite salle aux lumières tamisées. Par 'pétasse', elle entendait bien sûr « Rebekah », cette sangsue qui servait de sœur à l'hybride sociopathe.

Elle soupira, songeant à quitter les lieux sans plus tarder, pour retourner à des affaires plus ou moins importantes. _Ouais, mon cul ! _Elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Et encore, l'expression restait très faible.

Elle étudia _La_ _Hyène_, et pouffa dans son verre en songeant que ce surnom lui allait à merveille. Ce n'était pas qu'elle la haïssait… En fait si, elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était une originelle qui passait son temps à essayer d'être plus humaine. Une de ces filles totalement détestables. Fières et rancunières, dangereuses. Alors, oui, peut-être que ce n'était que de la jalousie, parce que _La Hyène _avait tourné autour de Tyler peu après sa transition. Mais il y avait aussi de la méfiance. Elle préférait la surveiller. Elle était d'ailleurs incapable de prévoir ce que cette pétasse serait capable de faire. Elle pouvait devenir totalement intenable en une seconde et elle masquait ses intentions à la perfection sur sa petite gueule d'ange.

Caroline la regarda, d'un œil plutôt mauvais, s'approcher de Matt qui travaillait au bar. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Cette fille pouvait se servir de lui pour des fins bien plus obscures et elle préférait garder les deux yeux sur tout ça. Elle n'allait pas laisser Matt se débrouiller seul avec l'originelle. C'était bien trop dangereux et elle n'était pas encore assez folle pour faire ça.

Elle n'allait pas non plus réagir au quart de tour et foncer sur eux alors qu'il ne se passait strictement rien. Elle ne savait pas si Rebekah-La-Hyène se contentait de draguer Matt, ou si elle l'utilisait pour autre chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son caractère, et le sien. Ils étaient clairement incompatibles. Cela n'aurait servi à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en allant les surveiller de trop près.

Caroline était presque certaine que Matt le prendrait très mal si elle continuait à le materner sans arrêt. Il s'estimait tout à fait capable de se protéger et s'éloigner quand il le fallait. Il oubliait juste qu'il était toujours humain et que ses muscles ne feraient jamais peur à La Hyène. Si elle voulait le tuer, elle ne se gênerait pas de le faire et de raser tous les autres obstacles.

Elle se contentait donc de surveiller de très près toutes ces petites entrevues entre eux. Les conversations n'étaient généralement pas bien intéressantes. Rebekah ne demandait jamais d'informations capitales en ce qui concernait leur petit groupe, et Matt n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser prendre entre ses griffes. D'ailleurs, Klaus était parfaitement capable de soutirer des informations sans l'aide de sa petite sœur.

— Que nous vaut cet air renfrogné ?

Surprise dans ses marmonnements colériques, Caroline sursauta violemment, renversant son verre sur la table. Elle déclencha un léger éclat de rire et elle se sentit profondément frustrée. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par l'arrivée de Rebekah, tout en essayant de se focaliser sur leur conversation, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que son frère — était-il utile de préciser que c'était bel et bien Klaus ? — était entré juste après elle.

— Oh ! Je ne sais pas ! Avant c'était la présence de La Hyène qui te sert de sœur, mais j'ai changé d'avis, maintenant.

Elle appuya ses propos en lui jetant un regard noir. Il ne sembla pas offusqué, et tira la chaise en face d'elle pour s'asseoir. Il ne partirait pas, c'était évident. Elle soupira longuement et le quitta des yeux pour continuer à fixer sa sœur. D'ailleurs, il ne réagissait pas non plus à l'ignorance. C'était profondément agaçant. Ça avait plutôt l'air de l'encourager à être tenace. _J'ai du miel au cul ou quoi ?_

— Rebekah peut être insupportable.

Il avait toujours ce même sourire angélique et tout à fait énervant collé aux lèvres, qui illuminait son visage comme s'il était un vulgaire humain charmeur. Ce n'était qu'une façade, malheureusement.

Il essayait, presque à chaque fois, d'établir une conversation qui ne se résumerait pas à des supplications et des sarcasmes. Il n'y arrivait jamais. Caroline imaginait qu'il devait s'en sentir très frustré. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait pas forcément l'habitude d'essuyer des refus intempestifs. Pourtant, quitte à y laisser sa peau, elle préférait garder sa dignité et lui tenir tête. Après tout, elle n'était pas tout à fait immortelle.

Elle n'était pas de ces filles-là qui se mettraient à genoux devant l'hybride sociopathe sous peine de sauver leur vie. Certaines auraient été capables de lui tailler une pipe, quitte à perdre leur dignité à tout jamais. Elle préférait encore mourir pour sauver celle d'Elena, qui valait sans doute plus que la sienne aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Dire ça aurait été mentir. Tout le monde craignait Klaus et accès de folie. Mais la crainte ne menait à rien, et cela rendait les gens totalement soumis et contrôlables. D'ailleurs, elle se devait d'être celle qu'elle avait toujours été. La Caroline qui n'avait jamais eu froid aux yeux, qui se tenait droite, et qui n'hésitait pas à devenir une vraie harpie quand elle le devait.

Aussi, elle émit un son profondément las en posant à nouveau ses yeux bleus dans ceux quasiment translucides de Klaus qui ne l'avait pas quittée une seconde. Elle se renfrogna davantage et cela sembla le faire sourire encore plus, si c'était encore possible. _Sociopathe de mes deux !_

— Sérieusement ? T'es encore là ?

Cassante et froide. _Merde_ ! Il fallait qu'elle le lui fasse comprendre en quelle langue ? Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire sans être vulgaire. Seulement, Klaus ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre ses allusions et restait encore plus buté qu'elle pouvait l'être. C'était un exploit ! Elle ne l'imaginait pas aussi patient et déterminé. Sauf quand cela le concernait lui et lui seul. Or, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait lui importer pour qu'il se montre aussi… collant.

— Tu ne me laisses jamais l'occasion de parler ! protesta-t-il en la voyant se lever d'un bond.

— Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas le sens de la conversation ?

Elle émit un rire sans joie en jetant quelques dollars pour payer ses consommations, sans chercher à compter. De toute façon, Matt ne faisait guère attention à son départ précipité, trop obnubilé par la poitrine de Rebekah. Elle se vanta intérieurement d'avoir de plus gros seins qu'elle. Cette fille avait beau avoir mille ans, elle était moins développée qu'une gamine de quinze ans !

— Allez Caroline ! Ça te coûterait quoi de me parler le temps d'un verre ?

— Je perdrais mon temps.

Elle l'entendit émettre une espèce de grognement rageur, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Peut-être qu'il comprenait enfin qu'elle n'était pas apte à l'écouter ?

— Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ? siffla-t-elle.

Il continuait à la suivre, plus déterminé que jamais. Et elle devenait vulgaire. C'était dangereux pour elle, ça. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, trop occupé à éviter les étudiants passablement ivres pour la rattraper à vitesse humaine.

Finalement, se fichant bien d'être vu, il se planta devant les portes du Grill et une lueur bagarreuse s'alluma dans ses prunelles un peu plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa mâchoire se crispa sous son éternelle barbe naissante qui le faisait paraître un peu plus vieux et Klaus perdit légèrement son sourire. Au moins, elle ne lui échapperait pas à moins de lui passer sur le corps. _Comme si ça lui faisait peur ! _

Elle songea à lui foncer dedans, durant un millième de seconde, puis jugea que ce n'était sûrement pas une idée très intelligente. Elle devrait y mettre beaucoup de forces, elle se ferait remarquer, et il pourrait très mal le prendre. Elle était têtue, mais pas suicidaire.

Caroline joua alors la meilleure carte qu'il lui restait et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans la parfaite imitation de la garce intouchable qui se faisait poursuivre par l'adolescent boutonneux du coin de la rue. Sauf que l'adolescent boutonneux n'était pas si inoffensif et très loin d'être boutonneux. Elle manqua de s'esclaffer à cette comparaison, mais garda finalement son sérieux.

— Et alors quoi ? Tu vas rester planté là jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Elle soupira. Klaus se comportait comme un enfant, quelquefois. Elle venait à oublier ce qu'il était réellement. Il ne sembla pas se préoccuper de l'image qu'il pouvait donner en cet instant précis, mais il parut plus déterminé que jamais.

— Tu devrais sérieusement penser à tester ma patience, tu serais surprise.

Un très léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Caroline secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches blondes autour de son visage profondément effaré et énervé.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une foutue conversation ? Pour quoi faire nom de dieu ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec quelqu'un comme _toi. _

Ils se jetèrent un regard noir, mais la détermination de Klaus ne faiblit pas. Il n'était même pas impressionné par la colère de la petite blonde qui lui tenait tête.

— Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

— Je ne suis qu'un « dommage collatéral » ! Est-ce que c'est trop dur à retenir pour toi ?

Il ne bougea toujours pas, mais il soupira longuement.

— Bien ! Parfait ! On est parti sur de mauvaises bases. Rien n'empêche qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaître, Caroline.

Il lui offrit un regard tout à fait suppliant. Elle ne broncha pas.

— Je ne suis pas une de ces filles que tu peux séduire en claquant des doigts. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire, mais tu devrais m'oublier. Ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

Elle profita de sa surprise pour le pousser légèrement et sortir du Grill. Elle inspira l'air frais, espérant retrouver son calme avant que la situation ne dérape complètement. Klaus se fichait pas mal des témoins, s'il devait tuer quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, en ce moment.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça !

Elle eut envie de se jeter sous les roues d'une voiture, juste pour ne plus l'entendre. Elle continua à longer les murs à vitesse modérée, sans chercher à se tourner vers lui. Elle savait de toute manière qu'il continuait à la poursuivre. Tiens, elle devrait peut-être penser à porter plainte pour harcèlement. _Sexuel ou moral ?_ Elle eut envie de rire et dut se retenir. Cela devait être ses nerfs qui commençaient à lâcher.

— Ce serait t'insulter que dire que tu es l'une de ces filles-là, Caroline. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi !

Caroline fit volte-face, s'arrêtant brusquement pour le regarder à nouveau et lui offrir son plus beau regard hostile. Encore une fois, cela ne marcha pas avec lui.

— Tu veux quoi au juste ?

Elle était à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé…

— Je te l'ai dit. Je veux juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Laisse-moi une chance.

Elle eut envie de rire, mais elle ne le fit pas. Ce serait jouer avec la patience de Klaus, qui était sûrement mise à rude épreuve. Il semblait assez sûr de lui, comme s'il croyait justement qu'elle lui laisserait _une chance._ C'était tout de même risible !

— Je te parlerais le jour où tu seras autre chose à mes yeux que l'hybride sociopathe que tout le monde déteste. Comprends-moi bien… C'est une chose qui n'arrivera jamais.

Elle le dévisagea, appréciant les effets que ses paroles eurent sur lui : il parut d'abord frustré, puis déçu. Finalement, il sourit. Elle fut interloquée.

— Est-ce que c'est un défi ?

— Non. Mais prend ça comme tu veux, apparemment, tu es pire que buté.

— J'ai mille ans, _sweetheart_, et je crois que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à mon sujet. Cela pourrait être étonnant.

Elle rit.

— Tu crois encore au père Noël à ton âge ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

Satisfaite de son effet, et priant pour qu'il la laisse définitivement tranquille, elle se tourna à nouveau pour rejoindre sa voiture noire.

— Je prends ça comme un défi, _love_ !

Lorsqu'elle fit à nouveau volte-face pour lui hurler une nouvelle tirade cinglante, il avait disparu. Caroline cligna des yeux, haussa les épaules et soupira. Plus rien ne l'étonnait, aujourd'hui.

.

.

.

.

Elle avait été un peu contrariée par Klaus, puis elle oublia cette entrevue, comme toutes les autres. En vérité, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Elle arrivait à lui tenir tête sans en mourir, et c'était une fierté pour elle. C'était une facette qu'elle ne perdrait sans doute jamais. Et c'était tant mieux ! Après tout, Klaus, malgré tous ses horribles défauts, restait amusant. Elle aimait vraiment voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour finalement être repoussé comme un vulgaire humain, plus pathétique que les autres. Elle testait ses limites, et elle jouait avec ça. Après tout, s'ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, elle pouvait toujours essayer de l'humilier en attendant.

Il était tout de même tenace, pour un hybride sociopathe et dangereux. C'était étonnant. Mais il restait celui qui avait détruit leur vie, et il méritait sans doute de mourir. En attendant, elle gardait sa dignité à portée de main… et ses réparties à trois francs.

Elle savait qu'il reviendrait à la charge. En attendant, il ne tuait personne. Enfin, elle l'espérait. D'ailleurs, elle aussi était tenace. Et même si leurs éternelles disputes pouvaient s'apparenter à des « conversations », elle ne souhaitait pas en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à savoir. Elle imaginait des meurtres, des fringantes soirées, des voyages… Quelque chose qui ressemblait à Klaus, qui avait laissé son humanité de côté depuis bien trop longtemps pour devenir un beau psychopathe. De toute façon, ses qualités — s'il en avait — ne surpasseraient jamais ses défauts. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle voulait connaître et elle était certaine qu'elle ne trouverait rien qui serait susceptible de lui plaire suffisamment pour entretenir une véritable conversation avec lui. Son pari était déjà gagné d'avance, si pari il y avait.

Malgré tout, il lui arrivait de se poser des questions existentielles au sujet de l'hybride psychopathe, qui la faisait douter. Pas qu'elle ait envie de parler avec lui, non ! Mais un défi restait un défi. Et il avait forcément, parmi ses mille facettes, une partie de lui plus appréciable. Cela l'engagerait donc à le fréquenter autrement qu'en le repoussant violemment.

Caroline frissonna de dégoût. Non. Elle espérait que non.

Pourtant, une seule chose l'intéressait. Comment avait-il pu tourner aussi mal ? Lui qui avait forcément dû être un homme comme un autre, mille ans auparavant. D'expérience, et parce qu'elle n'était pas qu'une blonde idiote, elle savait qu'on ne naissait pas psychopathe. Il y avait des étapes, des retournements, avant de le devenir. Alors, comment l'était-il devenu ?

Oui, c'était le seul détail de sa longue existence qui l'intéressait, par pure curiosité. Rien qui l'engagerait à l'approcher un peu plus.

Elle eut pitié de lui. Puis, au fil de la soirée devant un film à l'eau de rose, et une glace à la vanille, elle oublia.

.

.

.

.

Caroline ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Un brouhaha lui parvint lentement, comme si elle venait de retrouver l'ouïe. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose au départ, juste d'innombrables silhouettes colorées et une lumière éclatante.

Les notes de Jazz, de saxophone, de tambours… une voix langoureuse et exagérément lente lui parvenait. Cela surpassait les éclats de rire et les conversations sifflantes qui semblaient raffinées. Le rythme s'imprima en elle et fit écho dans sa chair.

Plumes, paillettes et perles. Couleurs vives. Blanc et noir. Ou Noir et Blanc. Rouge, bleu, vert… violet éclatant… Elle fut prise à la gorge par autant de sensations étranges et inconnues. Odeur de tabac, de parfums coûteux, d'eau de Cologne, d'alcool sucré et de sang.

C'était une salle de danse. Du moins, elle était plantée en plein milieu d'une piste. Le lustre en cristal, au-dessus de sa tête, renvoyait toute la lumière des lieux et l'aveuglait légèrement. Il tremblait sous les échos de ce brouhaha constant.

Elle inspira, émerveillée, comme si elle avait été envoûtée.

Autour d'elle, les couples de danseurs et les autres riaient aux éclats. Les couleurs... Trop de couleurs. Les femmes. Les hommes. Les plumes… il ne semblait plus y avoir de tabous et de codes, et personne ne jugeait les autres. Les femmes étaient extravagantes à souhait. Des bouches inconnues se rencontraient le temps d'un discret baiser, et les mains masculines glissaient sur les fesses rebondies.

Caroline tourna sur elle-même, à présent perdue. Où était-elle ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été là auparavant. Elle ne connaissait aucun visage. Elle ne connaissait aucun lieu réputé pour passer du Jazz en permanence. Du moins, pas dans sa petite ville natale. Elle y aurait déjà été depuis longtemps. Pourtant, elle était habillée comme ces gens-là. Dans une robe courte et d'un noir étincelant, parsemé de plumes et de diamants. À son bras droit, elle portait le bracelet de Klaus, qui lui renvoya le reflet de son visage étonné. Elle eut envie de l'arracher de se mettre à hurler pour obtenir des réponses, mais elle fut incapable de le faire.

Elle regarda les autres avec fascination. Ils ne semblaient même pas la remarquer. Était-elle en train de rêver ? Elle n'était pas sûre qu'on puisse réfléchir ainsi si cela avait été un rêve. D'ailleurs, elle ne pourrait pas même en avoir conscience. Cela semblait si réel… Il était impossible que cela le soit.

Des mains inconnues et humaines la firent tournoyer sur la piste, comme pour la réveiller de sa torpeur, elles se baladèrent furtivement sur ses courbes, charmeuses. Elle ne chercha pas à s'en défaire, s'émerveillant des sensations que cet endroit lui procurait, au fond de son âme. Un visage féminin lui masqua toute autre vue, et des lèvres rouge sang baisèrent les siennes, sans aucune honte. Elle reçut les effluves d'alcool par cette haleine sucrée et cligna des yeux, effarée. La jeune femme qui venait de l'embrasser éclata de rire et se colla dans les bras d'un autre homme, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Paniquée, elle tourna sur elle-même, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque, d'une sortie… elle résista à l'envie de danser au rythme effréné de l'orchestre. Les nombreuses voix la rendirent sourde, mais heureuse.

Caroline s'étrangla à moitié. À quelques mètres de là, près des tables où trônaient d'innombrables bouteilles d'absinthe, elle reconnut Stefan et Rebekah. _Impossible ! _

Ils dansaient ensemble. Stefan n'aurait jamais fait ça. D'ailleurs, il avait une coiffure totalement différente de celle qu'il avait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Dans son costume impeccable, il semblait plus souriant que jamais, offrant ses lèvres à La Hyène, plus belle et resplendissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Où était-elle ?

Elle s'approcha, obnubilée par cette scène étrange, envoûtée par la musique et enivrée par cette ambiance digne des Années folles.

Elle s'arrêta à côté d'eux, interloquée. Derrière ce couple improbable, elle reconnut Klaus, vêtu d'un costume pâle. Il lui présentait son profil, mais elle ne doutait pas. C'était bien lui. Il tenait le poignet d'une jeune femme, totalement sous son emprise, et s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs dans sa chair. Les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il ne faisait même pas attention à l'humaine qu'il tenait. Il semblait plus solitaire qu'à l'ordinaire._  
_

Elle n'eut même pas l'idée d'intervenir. Elle resta immobile, invisible au milieu de tout ce beau monde et cherchait encore à comprendre. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien d'autre.

Klaus releva ses yeux bleus et parut concentré. Il relâcha finalement la jeune femme sans la mordre.

Est-ce qu'il la regardait ? Non. Il fixait sa sœur. _Un rêve. _

Il se leva et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Ils se fixèrent. Il la regardait. Il venait vers elle. Caroline ne chercha pas d'échappatoire, et resta totalement figée, espérant se réveiller bien vite.

— Klaus ? balbutia-t-elle un moment.

Il sembla étonné, mais garda son sourire charmeur et intrigué :

— Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

Elle reconnut cette même lueur qu'il avait toujours eue dans les yeux lorsqu'il la regardait. Elle ne refusa pas, n'en trouvant pas l'utilité. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il lui toucha le bras. Elle sentit son contact et réprima un frémissement. Un rêve… un stupide rêve !

— Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Je pense que je m'en serais souvenu.

Elle cessa de respirer, totalement fascinée et effrayée à la fois. Elle se laissa emporter jusqu'à la table de l'hybride.

— Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Klaus la regarda comme s'il venait de voir un pingouin en maillot de bain danser la samba devant lui.

_Et merde Caroline ! Tu deviens vraiment cinglée. Tais-toi ! _

Leurs regards aussi clairs l'un que l'autre s'accrochèrent avec une curiosité non feinte. Elle le fixa, plus ou moins troublée par cette situation étrange. Il sembla étudier son âme avec une facilité déconcertante — peut-être allait-il essayer de la contraindre ? — et fronça les sourcils, contrarié :

— Vous vous sentez bien ?

Sans doute était-elle devenue livide, voire même tremblante. Elle ne devait pas paraître très solide. D'ailleurs, elle se fit mentalement honte. Puis, après tout, elle s'en foutait. Ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Ce n'était pas le _vrai _Klaus qui la regardait maintenant, elle avait donc le droit de paraître ridiculement bouche bée, quitte à ressembler à un Mérou.

— Oui, oui, je vais bien.

— Tant mieux. Je craignais vous avoir perdue.

Il lui offrit un sourire tantôt charmeur, tantôt forcé. Elle se crispa sur la banquette et baissa les yeux sur le verre d'absinthe qu'il lui tendait. _Si c'est un rêve, je ne peux pas être saoule. _

Caroline l'avala sans broncher, même si son esprit fatigué lui hurlait que le liquide effroyable lui brûlait la gorge. Klaus ne la quitta pas des yeux, tout en se servant à nouveau, sans en renverser une seule goutte sur la table en marbre. _Il fallait absolument se réveiller._

— Hé Nik' ! N'as-tu pas terminé de te morfondre dans ton coin ? C'est horriblement déprimant.

La voix grinçante de Rebekah lui fit relever les yeux. Elle se détacha de la contemplation des humains totalement ivres qui dansaient à un rythme effarant. Les deux Barbies vampires se toisèrent avec une certaine intensité. La sœur de Klaus sembla fortement étonnée, de même que Stefan qui se tenait très près d'elle, entourant sa taille d'un bras possessif.

La Hyène ne la reconnaissait pas non plus. Après tout, tout semblait si réel et différent à la fois que Caroline n'en fut pas étonnée. Et elle ne risquait rien, pas ici. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

— Tu t'es lassé de l'humaine, Nik' ?

Pleine d'ironie, la voix de Rebekah les fit tous sourire. Visiblement, la solitude de Klaus qui en devenait taciturne n'égayait pas sa sœur.

— On rencontre mieux à Chicago, Bekah, tu devrais le savoir.

Les yeux perçants de Klaus glissèrent avec amusement sur Stefan et Rebekah sourit. De son côté, Caroline tiqua. _Ce rêve devenait vraiment bizarre. _

Visiblement, il n'avait pas été difficile pour eux de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas humaine. C'était à croire que c'était marqué sur son front. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir prononcé le prénom de l'hybride l'avait fait suffisamment tiquer pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle. _Quelle connerie ! Même en rêve, il arrivait à être insupportable. _

Pourtant, elle prenait plaisir à penser que c'était réel. Chicago. Les années vingt. Satané subconscient qui lui jouait des tours.

— Je suis Rebekah, annonça aimablement l'originelle, et malheureusement, je suis sa sœur.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur en jetant un clin d'œil à son frère qui ne sembla pas outré par sa remarque. Il se contenta de tendre un verre à Stefan, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. L'éventreur. Ce n'était pas vraiment _le _Stefan qu'elle connaissait. Son rêve lui montrait la partie sombre qu'elle avait déjà aperçue et détestée chez le vampire.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la réalité.

— Caroline, répondit-elle avec simplicité, et je ne me souviens plus comment je suis venue ici.

C'était en partie vrai. Elle n'allait tout de même pas sortir : hé, en vérité vous n'êtes pas réels et je suis en train de rêver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là et j'ai envie de m'amuser. Autant jouer le jeu. _Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Une fabulation de l'esprit. _

Rebekah éclata d'un rire cristallin, presque agréable à entendre.

— Il semblerait que plus personne ne se souvienne de son arrivée à Chicago. Cette ville est magique, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Oh ! Elle l'est sans aucun doute.

Elle ne connaissait pas Chicago. Sauf sur les photos de son livre d'histoire, ou des guides touristiques. La Hyène semblait ravie et méfiante à la fois, un cocktail de sentiments improbables qui était digne d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici, Caroline ? s'enquit Rebekah avec intérêt. Je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes comme nous, ces derniers temps.

— Rebekah !

La voix de Klaus était froide. « N'en fais pas trop. » Méfiant à son tour, il se gardait bien de dévoiler certains détails. Sa petite sœur émit un long soupir exaspéré. Elle semblait aussi seule que son frère, à dire vrai, et c'était lamentablement drôle.

Caroline masqua son sourire en coin :

— L'alcool et les festivités, sans doute, répondit-elle.

_Ouais, c'est un foutu rêve qui me force à rester collée à vous. _

Même dans son sommeil, elle était incapable d'être tranquille et rêver de Bambi, de petite fleurs et d'un peu de sexe. Un nouveau verre glissa devant elle, et elle l'avala. C'était presque automatique, comme si elle ne se contrôlait pas. On ne pouvait pas être ivre, dans un rêve. Au fond, elle pouvait peut-être contrôler chaque détail.

Si elle imaginait que Klaus mourrait subitement ? Elle essaya, mais il se tenait toujours à sa droite, aussi vivant et presque aussi réel que d'habitude. Bon. Elle n'avait pas encore les capacités de Damon, en ce qui concernait les rêves. Elle aurait sans doute besoin d'entraînement. _D'un entraînement intensif. _

Rebekah s'accrocha au bras de Stefan. Il lui semblait que Klaus posait un regard étrange sur eux. _Peut-être que Klaus aimait les plans à trois ? _

Caroline eut envie de rire et de rougir à la fois. Peut-être qu'on pouvait réellement être saoul, dans un rêve. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son esprit qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le sommeil, ou l'effet imaginaire de l'absinthe, mais les sons tumultueux se mêlaient, dans un vacarme presque assourdissant pour son ouïe fine, et sa vue se troublait. D'ailleurs, elle avait même l'impression d'avoir la nausée et se demanda avec sérieux si se serait drôle de vomir sur Klaus.

— Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Caroline. J'espère qu'on se reverra, c'est tellement ennuyeux en ce moment.

L'originelle était étrangement joviale. Presque insouciante. Elle fut dubitative en les regardant s'éloigner à nouveau pour s'entrelacer joyeusement un peu plus loin. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer la voir comme ça dans la réalité. Peut-être qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas d'un naturel agressif et méfiant. Après tout, cette Hyène avait dû être humaine, elle aussi. Elle n'avait sans doute pas oublié ce que c'était. Elle se souvenait qu'Elena avait déjà eu pitié d'elle, mais ça ne la dérangerait pas de la voir disparaître. Et un souci de moins ! Un !

En attendant, le rêve s'éternisait, et elle avait la nausée. C'était peut-être la multitude d'odeurs et toutes ces sensations improbables qui se mêlaient qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Elle trouvait cela étrangement délicieux.

— Alors… _Caroline, _qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait d'user de son pouvoir pour la contraindre à lui répondre sincèrement. Sa voix, à l'accent terriblement agaçant, la confortait dans cette idée, de même que ses prunelles étincelantes plongées dans les siennes. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent dangereusement. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Fort heureusement, elle aurait fini par se poser des questions.

Caroline força un sourire aimable :

— J'essaie de survivre et d'être heureuse, même s'il paraît que je suis morte.

Sa réponse n'avait rien de bien joyeux, contrairement à ce que son visage laissait paraître. Elle était même totalement ironique, comme jamais. Elle évitait de dire ce genre de choses, qu'elle pensait réellement.

Ses mots semblèrent décontenancer l'hybride. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à sa réponse. Un drôle d'éclat traversa ses prunelles, comme une vérité qu'il peinait à masquer aux yeux des autres. Elle s'en foutait pas mal, après tout. Il avait mille ans d'existence, et il n'était même pas réel.

Finalement, il sourit, sans faire semblant et parut fasciné.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne sembles pourtant pas si désabusée, Caroline.

— Alors je suis une bonne comédienne.

Elle rit, comme elle en avait l'habitude, et se sentit un peu mieux. La nausée l'avait quittée. Elle cessa son éclat de rire lorsque dans un étrange élan, la main brûlante de Klaus glissa sur son avant-bras, pour rencontrer le bracelet en diamant qu'elle portait. Il la regarda curieusement, puis baissa les yeux vers son bras, interloqué.

Elle frissonna et le sentit se tendre, très proche d'elle. Il ne semblait plus si charmeur, à présent. Il était de plus en plus méfiant, tout en restant fasciné. _Je ne risque rien du tout. _

Il cessa tout bonnement de sourire lorsqu'il releva le visage vers le sien.

— Où as-tu eu ça ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle rauque et dangereux, qui lui fit peur. Elle se reprit cependant et sourit, ingénue.

— Ça ? C'est un salaud qui me l'a offert.

Il avait sans doute reconnu le bracelet. Klaus n'était pas du genre à oublier les choses qu'il avait en sa possession. Il se crispa, et un éclat de colère surpassa le reste de ses émotions. Ses yeux devinrent impénétrables et son visage se ferma. C'en était terminé, de ses sourires charmeurs et agaçants. _Tant mieux. _Elle ne rêverait sans doute plus de cet hybride.

Un rêve, c'est un rêve. Elle pouvait parfaitement en rester maîtresse.

Il enserra davantage son bras, lui infligeant une légère douleur, qui s'estompa et la tira vers lui. Il voulait sans doute l'effrayer.

— Où as-tu eu ça ? répéta-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, à présent terrifiée. _Réveille-toi bordel ! _Ils étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait distinguer la profondeur abyssale de son regard, et chacun de ses traits dangereusement froids. Sa chaleur corporelle sembla même changer sous l'effet de la colère, et il cessa de respirer. Les veines disparaissaient autour de ses yeux, pour revenir tout aussi vite.

— Comment est-ce que tu me connais ? Réponds ! siffla-t-il.

Caroline pria pour se réveiller, et tenta de se dégager.

— Lâche-moi, souffla-t-elle. Bordel de cauchemar de merde !

La politesse lui échappait, et cela arracha un sourire cruel à l'hybride. La fascination et l'étonnement dansèrent encore dans ses prunelles avant de disparaître. Il la relâcha lentement et s'écarta, pour s'asseoir à nouveau convenablement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Autour d'eux, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la scène, et Caroline semblait au bord de la suffocation.

— Ce n'est que partie remise, _sweetheart. _

La lueur de défi éclaira le visage de Klaus. Quelque chose qu'elle connaissait maintenant très bien.

La nausée la reprit, et elle se leva rapidement pour trouver la sortie et vomir. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait vomir.

Trompettes, rires, fumée, alcool, parfums et couleurs… Tout repassa dans son regard, dans un kaléidoscope plus désagréable que jamais de sensations, et elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux portes. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. _Vomir. Vite._

Lorsqu'elle poussa enfin les doubles portes, lourdes et étanches, elle tomba à genoux et ne ressentit plus rien.

.

.

.

.

**BOUM **

Le fracas la réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était lamentablement étalée dans son sommeil sur le sol du salon, où son film à l'eau de rose se terminait.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas à Chicago, entourée de ses ennemis jurés, mais bel et bien au pied de son canapé, là où elle s'était trouvée avant ce cauchemar.

C'était bel et bien un rêve. Un rêve qui lui semblait tellement réel qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'y passer.

La seconde d'après, la nausée la reprit et Caroline se précipita aux toilettes pour y vomir tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Elle eut l'épouvantable impression de renvoyer de l'absinthe, ce qui lui brûlait les narines, alors qu'elle était persuadée de ne pas en avoir bu. C'était un goût reconnaissable entre mille.

Une chose était sûre, elle devenait folle. Le fait que Klaus ne la lâche plus d'une semelle la rendait cinglée et elle serait bientôt à enfermer.

_Ça ne sert à rien d'en faire tout un plat. Demain tout redeviendra comme d'habitude. Tu es juste malade. _

On aurait dû la prévenir que même un vampire pouvait vomir. Elle avait une subite envie de frapper son poing contre la cuvette et de crier 'REMBOURSEZ-MOI !'.

Ouais. Sauf qu'on pouvait devenir vampire, mais qu'on ne redeviendrait jamais humain.

_Quelle merde ! _

Subitement, elle haïssait encore plus Klaus le sociopathe, sa petite famille, et elle se détesta.

_Tu deviens vraiment cinglée, ma pauvre fille. _


	2. Through Humanity

**N.A. IMPORTANT :**

— _Je sais que je suis en retard. Mais encore, je comptais continuer Temporel après la fin de Luxuria. Peu importe. Je ne pourrais vous dire pour quelles raisons j'ai subitement cessé d'écrire, et de poster, mais sachez que mes vacances et les mois qui ont suivi n'étaient pas joyeux. Je me suis lamentablement enfoncée et j'ai cessé d'écrire, ni même d'ouvrir une seule page word pendant quelque temps. _

_Et puis, j'ai continué à lire, et j'ai commencé deux traductions pour me remettre peu à peu dans le bain, pour me donner à nouveau envie de faire ce que j'aime au fond, écrire. Ça a fonctionné. C'est en partie l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai posté des traductions. Et parce qu'elles sont magnifiques, qu'elles m'ont touchées au plus profond de mon âme. Pour ça, je ne dirais qu'une chose : même si vous n'êtes pas particulièrement attiré vers le fandom The Dark Knight, vous pouvez me croire ou même essayer… Ces deux fanfictions sont sublimes et m'ont boosté. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais parfaitement où je vais avec les derniers chapitres de Luxuria, la suite de Temporel, et mes futurs projets. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour me remettre à écrire et à boucler une partie de ma vie._

___BONNE LECTURE ! _

* * *

_« L'humanité a son histoire intime dans chaque homme »_— **George Sand, L'histoire de ma vie.**

.

.

.

.

**CHAPITRE 2 : THROUGH HUMANITY**

.

.

.

.

— Tu crois que les vampires peuvent avoir une indigestion ? demanda Caroline en réprimant un haut-le-cœur.

Damon et Elena se tournèrent vers elle, détaillant deux choses : son teint de plus en plus verdâtre et les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Le premier ricana et son amie grimaça :

— T'as bu une poche de sang tournée ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, vu qu'il continuait à se moquer d'elle. Caroline fronça les sourcils :

— Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de mourir. Je n'ai pas été malade comme ça depuis ma dernière cuite. Humainement parlant. Et ça remonte !

— Bof ! Ça va passer Blondie ! Tu aurais dû moins boire, railla-t-il.

Elle grimaça. Ce n'était pas ça. Elle n'avait absolument rien bu de trop répréhensible dernièrement. D'ailleurs, elle avait passé une nuit de chien. Après s'être réveillée de ce cauchemar qui paraissait si réel, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pire encore, elle n'était pas parvenue à se débarrasser de ses nausées. Ce rêve lui avait littéralement retourné l'estomac, et l'impression écœurante ne passait pas.

— Je ne savais même pas qu'un vampire pouvait gerber… ça me déprime rien que d'y penser.

Caroline frissonna et arracha un nouveau sourire à Damon. Elena semblait inquiète de son état de santé. _Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas censés être plus résistants ? Mon cul ouais !_

Bien qu'elle ne vomisse plus—elle ne l'avait fait que trois fois fois—elle se sentait toujours aussi nauséeuse. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas osé avaler un peu de sang. Elle imaginait que cela aurait pu la soulager, mais elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable tant que ces sensations n'auraient pas totalement disparues. Et bien évidemment, Damon ne savait rien faire d'autre que d'en rire.

Finalement, les nausées se calmèrent d'elles-mêmes. Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, quelque part au fond d'elle.

.

.

.

.

— Eh bien… Quelqu'un est d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.

Liz observa sa fille d'un regard attendri et amusé. Caroline soupira longuement et força un sourire :

— Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur maman.

— Pensive alors ?

— Si tu le dis…

Ses ongles bien taillés et vernis frappèrent nerveusement la table, bien en rythme avec la musique lointaine, que son oreille parvenait à percevoir. Le shérif ne l'entendait visiblement pas et continuait de retirer son uniforme. Elle semblait heureuse et insouciante. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Liz n'avait plus été ainsi. Caroline savait qu'elle avait dû passer une meilleure journée qu'elle… et elle avait dû dormir, _elle_.

— Je t'ai entendue vomir cette nuit quand je suis rentrée, avoua finalement Liz, tu n'arrêtais pas de te retourner dans ton lit. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle posa finalement ses yeux doux et maternels sur elle. Caroline haussa les épaules.

— Je suis juste un peu nerveuse. Rien de grave, vraiment.

Et inquiète. C'était un mélange de beaucoup de choses, et chez les vampires —du moins, surtout chez elle—, c'était un cocktail pour le moins explosif. Peut-être que c'était ça qui la rendait malade ?

— À cause de Tyler ?

Liz savait que son petit ami était absent depuis quelque temps, et il fallait avouer qu'elle touchait une corde sensible. Depuis son départ, Caroline se sentait véritablement vidée lorsqu'elle était seule. Pourquoi la vie d'un vampire devait-elle toujours être si compliquée ? Elle se demandait chaque jour où il était, ce qu'il faisait et quand il comptait rentrer. C'était des questions qui demeuraient sans réponses. Là où Tyler était parti, les téléphones portables et les petites amies névrotiques semblaient être bannis. _Merde alors !_

— Il y a un peu de ça… et d'autres choses. Peu importe ! Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Oh oui_, il y avait tellement d'autres choses qui la rendait folle. Ses émotions, par exemple. Chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis un moment, alors qu'elle avait appris comment maîtriser tout ce foutoir, au tout début de sa _stupide_ renaissance.

— Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

Caroline leva à nouveau les yeux vers sa mère et soupira :

— Pas depuis plusieurs jours.

Liz pinça les lèvres, à la fois inquiète et réprobatrice. Elle ne savait pas ce que sa mère pouvait s'imaginer en cet instant, mais elle s'en moquait. Liz évitait un maximum de parler des sujets qui fâchent, comme les vampires, Klaus et les loups-garous. Bien sûr, elle était au courant, mais elle préférait agir normalement, comme si de rien était. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa… nouvelle situation. Mais d'un autre côté, Caroline l'en remerciait. Elle n'aimait pas non plus qu'on le lui rappelle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment digéré le fait que tout avait radicalement changé et elle essayait de rester la même… Malgré tout, quelques changements avaient fait leur apparition dans son état d'esprit et son caractère. Ce n'était parfois pas plus mal mais… c'était encore quelque peu dérangeant.

— C'est à cause de Klaus que… tu as mal dormi ?

Caroline se releva bien vite de sa chaise, manquant de trahir sa surprise et sa panique, tout en grinçant amèrement des dents.

— De quoi tu parles ?

C'était déjà étonnant que ce prénom soit prononcé dans cette maison… Klaus et ses méfaits restaient normalement à l'extérieur, à part dans les cas les plus extrêmes, comme lors du soir où Tyler l'avait mordue. Sa mère le haïssait autant qu'elle, sans connaître véritablement chacun des détails qui faisaient de Klaus ce qu'il était à ses yeux : un monstre, un hybride qui ne méritait pas de vivre encore plus longtemps. Liz savait évidemment qu'il continuait à rôder dans cette ville comme un vautour, avec sa hyène de sœur —magnifique famille de charognards, soit dit en passant !—, et elle se doutait qu'ils continuaient à menacer leurs vies.

Sa mère écarquilla les yeux, surprise par le bond qu'elle venait de faire. Caroline semblait vraiment à cran.

— Il continue à te parler, non ? Je pensais qu'il avait encore… menacé quelqu'un… Je ne sais pas mais…

— Ce maudit hybride, râla-t-elle en serrant les poings, continue à nous emmerder. Rien de nouveau.

À l'emmerder elle-même, d'ailleurs. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça ! Mais d'un côté, il n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle elle s'était sentie étrangement malade toute la nuit. Elle avait simplement été bouleversée par ce cauchemar. Que pouvait-elle dire à sa mère ? Ce n'était qu'un fichu rêve et il était hors de question qu'elle soit mêlée de près ou de loin aux affaires qui concernaient Elena et le reste de son groupe.

— Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai mal dormi. Je suis un peu à cran, ces temps-ci.

Liz sourit doucement : sans doute revoyait-elle cette adolescente excentrique et névrosée qui avait été sa fille durant de nombreuses années. Bien avant qu'elle ne meure et ne devienne cette créature… Bien sûr, elle restait toujours sa petite fille, mais son comportement avait changé, ses émotions avaient changé… D'un côté comme d'un autre, elle n'était plus vraiment la même, malgré qu'elle ait appris à se maîtriser avec le temps, à retrouver une part de sa personnalité, celle qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était.

— Tu as besoin de moi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

Liz secoua la tête :

— Tu peux sortir, si tu veux. Ça te fera sans doute du bien.

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire, celle d'une mère essayant de réconforter sa fille et Caroline se sentit un instant revigorée.

Oui, sortir un peu pourrait l'aider à aller mieux… à condition de pouvoir être tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ce n'était pas nouveau, ici. Quand on croyait que tout allait bien, un évènement venait bouleverser l'équilibre de leur petite vie fragile. Ou Klaus et sa famille de charognards revenaient à la charge.

_La vie de vampire était bien merdique ! _

.

.

.

.

Sa sortie se résumait à ça : boire jusqu'à plus soif — c'était une façon de parler !—, accoudée au bar avec monsieur l'alcoolique de service qui s'avérait être _son _professeur d'histoire. On pouvait sans doute trouver mieux, mais c'était sa seule solution, actuellement. Et puis bon… elle n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Alaric était cool, surtout lorsqu'il buvait —ce qui arrivait souvent—, et elle pouvait sans doute parler librement avec lui. Lui, l'humain qui en savait trop, et qui avait encore le temps de l'écouter, entre deux verres.

En même temps, il était une bouée de secours. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais à jeun, il était impossible qu'elle soit à l'aise avec lui. Il restait encore en lui quelque chose d'assez… impressionnant, malgré la déchéance dans laquelle il se plongeait avec toutes ces histoires surnaturelles. Il était la figure paternelle d'Elena et de Jeremy, et leur professeur préféré. Il restait un adulte quasi responsable et même si elle était morte, elle se devait de le respecter un tant soit peu. Fort heureusement, l'alcool masquait bien ces sentiments et Alaric devenait un bon copain de boisson, lorsque personne de son groupe n'était là.

— … Je n'ai jamais été aussi malade de ma vie, grogna Caroline.

— Je connais ça tous les matins, marmonna-t-il en levant son verre devant ses yeux.

Elle sourit légèrement. Évidemment… il passait toutes ses soirées ici, seul ou avec Damon. Elle n'était pas bien loin de lui; elle commençait à fréquenter un peu trop souvent le Mystic Grill… En même temps, elle préférait être ici, plutôt que de rester à se morfondre chez elle, ou à attendre le nouveau drame qui viendrait les frapper. Ça sonnait plutôt _dramatique_, pas vrai ?

Voilà, c'était quelque chose qui pouvait les réunir.

— Non mais sérieusement… je croyais que les vampires étaient censés être... indestructibles en quelque sorte.

— Tu veux que j'essaie de te planter un bout de bois quelque part ? se moqua Alaric.

Caroline lui lança un coup d'œil à la fois amusé et outré. Son esprit blagueur et mal placé eut envie de s'exclamer avec dévastation : « Comment ça _quelque part _? ». Mais elle se doutait qu'Alaric n'avait pas prononcé ça de cette manière-là. Fort heureusement.

— Je ne parlais pas de ça, s'exclama-t-elle au risque qu'on l'entende, mais c'est tout de même frustrant.

Ric pouffa joyeusement en se servant un énième verre :

— Peut-être que tu avais la gueule de bois, argua-t-il, tu devrais arrêter de boire avant de devenir aussi désespérée que Damon… c'est un cas plutôt grave.

Il lui jeta un regard plus que sérieux pour appuyer ses dires :

— Je n'ai _jamais _la gueule de bois. Et Damon est un cas irrécupérable. Ne me compare pas à _ça, _je t'en prie.

Elle but à nouveau avant d'ajouter :

— Pour ton information, Ric, je ne suis pas désespérée, je suis un vampire.

— Tu es juste un peu névrosée.

Les petites piques étaient assez drôles, Caroline prenait un peu de plaisir à lui répondre, alors qu'il lui servait un nouveau verre —mine de rien, il semblait apprécier sa compagnie—, en attendant qu'elle parle.

— C'est pas nouveau, non ?

Alaric sourit, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace, assez amusante d'ailleurs. Peut-être un rictus. Dans l'état où il était, il ne semblait plus se soucier de l'image qu'il donnait.

— Regarde, souffla-t-il entre deux gorgées, on dirait que le grand méchant hybride persiste à te regarder.

Sa voix avait pris un ton de profond dégoût, mêlé à une certaine ironie mordante dont Damon avait le secret. Alaric Saltzman, même dans ses pires jours, n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on pouvait mentir : il était d'ailleurs très loin d'être aveugle et naïf. Il avait été l'un des premiers à remarquer que Klaus ne cessait de la harceler, pour une raison qui les dépassait tous, d'ailleurs. Il emmerdait tout le monde, de toute manière. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de Klaus de cette façon, auparavant. Elle guettait qu'il ne l'attaque pas, qu'il ne tue personne… maintenant elle se retrouvait à surveiller ses arrières pour voir si Klaus ne regardait pas son cul.

Bon, peut-être qu'il ne lui matait pas constamment le cul, mais tout de même… il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Subir ça, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. _Ce vieux pervers ! Il n'a qu'à se trouver une autre femelle de son âge. _Peut-être qu'elle avait l'esprit mal placé, mais c'était une situation relativement ambiguë. En plus, elle était sur les nerfs depuis quelque temps. Le départ de Tyler n'avait pas arrangé les choses et les agissements de cet hybride démoniaque non plus.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle se posait constamment des questions sur Klaus. Qu'attendait-il exactement d'elle ? Qu'elle trahisse son groupe en cédant à ses ridicules promesses ? Il pouvait toujours courir et perdre son précieux temps, elle ne lui accorderait aucune attention, sauf si elle découvrait comme le réduire en miettes. En attendant, ça l'amusait et elle voulait savoir le fin mot de tout ça, autant qu'elle se sentait effrayée et agacée. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser la garde, et risquer la mort. Caroline ne pouvait pas non plus devenir une moins que rien en acceptant ses avances. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'était pas une chienne, mais un vampire qui se respectait, avec un caractère bien trempé.

— Quel con, grogna-t-elle.

Alaric sourit à nouveau et cette fois c'était bel et bien un rictus, alors qu'elle tournait le visage vers Klaus à l'autre côté du bar. Il était accompagné d'Elijah, pour une fois. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle grimaça en lui jetant un regard noir. Klaus détourna les yeux, profondément amusé. _Merde, rien ne le dissuaderait, hein ? _

Ça y'est. Elle était encore plus frustrée, si c'était encore possible. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mordit la langue pour éviter de lancer un autre juron. Dieu, qu'elle détestait ce genre de situations de plus en plus fréquentes ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient tous pour trouver un foutu moyen de le tuer ? Au moins, il leur foutrait la paix, Tyler reviendrait sans avoir besoin de lui obéir comme un bon petit chien et tout le monde serait content. Elle serait heureuse. Plus besoin de se poser autant de questions, et d'attendre leurs prochaines entrevues, tout aussi désagréables qu'elles étaient énervantes.

Singulièrement, le cauchemar qui l'avait rendue malade durant une bonne partie de la journée lui revint en mémoire. Elle sentit la colère monter un peu plus en elle, surpassant le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à son égard. _Et c'était quoi, cette merde ? _

Un reflet, un simple reflet de ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui. C'était rien de plus. Elle n'avait qu'à rester elle-même et il finirait par fuir, se reconcentrant sur les choses essentielles : son double et sa guerre avec les Salvatore. Elle serait là pour les soutenir, comme d'habitude, mais au moins, il ne ferait plus ces choses effrayantes et inquiétantes. Comme si le grand Klaus pouvait s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son pouvoir ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il y avait une autre raison, derrière.

_De toute façon, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Jamais. _

Elle se releva d'un bond, sans attendre que l'hybride finisse par revenir à la charge —elle savait qu'il le ferait—, et quitta le bar d'un pas pressé et rageur. Comme d'habitude, le regard des Originaux la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, lui laissant un intense sentiment de haine et d'angoisse.

_Je vais finir par botter son petit cul prétentieux à ce vautour. _

.

.

.

.

— Kol ! Ramène ton cul ! Cingla Rebekah, veillant à ce que sa voix résonne entre chaque mur de cette immense maison.

Il y eut un silence qui suivit son cri. Elle tapa du pied, agacée. Son frère faisait tout pour la rendre folle. Un véritable gamin. Parfois, elle se demandait si ces siècles de vie l'avait fait grandir. Visiblement pas.

— Cul en route, répondit-il après quelques secondes de calme.

Amusée, elle sourit. Non, il n'avait jamais véritablement changé. Il avait toujours été le plus… jeune de tous. Elijah était le plus mature de toute la fratrie et il était rare de le voir perdre son sang-froid. Elle avait toujours été cette enfant capricieuse, qui s'était attachée à Nik. Finn… _Cet abruti… _Il n'avait pas toujours été si étrange et incompréhensible. Ils avaient été soudés, avant tout ça… Avant que Klaus ne dérape et les menace, bien avant qu'il ne leur plante un couteau dans le dos, l'un après l'autre. Klaus était sans doute le plus instable d'entre eux. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec les siècles.

D'un côté comme d'un autre, ils équilibraient la balance comme ils le pouvaient. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une immense tendresse pour chacun d'entre eux. « _Always and Forever, Nik. » _Comment serait son existence sans lui ? Elle se remémora leurs bons moments, comme les mauvais, bien avant cette maudite année à Chicago où elle avait voulu fuir sans lui… Le jour où leur relation s'était vraiment dégradée. Elle s'en voulait aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'était sa seule famille.

Rebekah traversa les nombreuses pièces. Cette maison, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux, lui semblait bien vide. Kol parvenait parfois à combler ce détestable silence, bien heureux d'être enfin sorti de son cercueil, et il se plaisait à l'énerver. Mais lorsqu'il manquait Klaus ou Elijah, ce n'était pas la même chose. Même s'il leur arrivait de se séparer et se détester.

Elle embrassa le salon du premier étage du regard. C'était l'une des pièces préférées de Nik. Elle savait qu'il passait la plupart de son temps ici lorsqu'il était seul et il n'en sortait que tardivement. Il allait ensuite faire la guerre aux Salvatore et à son cher sosie. Un éclat de rage la traversa au simple souvenir du visage de cette garce. Elena et Kathrina n'étaient pas si différentes. Elle eut envie de tuer. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais se satisfaire sans s'attirer les foudres de Nik. Même Elijah protégeait ce sosie. S'ils venaient à nouveau à être séparés, ce serait de leur faute à tous. La faute à cette misérable petite ville.

_Son salon à dessin. _Elle se souvenait avoir appris —du moins essayé d'apprendre—à dessiner. Elle était incapable d'atteindre la cheville de son frère. Malgré des décennies d'apprentissage, elle en était toujours au point mort. Bon, elle pouvait dessiner un chien, mais le résultat restait très laid, sans la moindre grâce. L'art, on l'avait dans la peau, ou on ne l'avait pas. On pouvait savoir peindre sans pour autant parvenir à une œuvre d'art. Il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose que Nik avait toujours eu. Lorsqu'il dessinait, il savait de quelle manière faire passer les émotions à travers ses coups de crayons, ou de pinceaux. Et c'était sublime à regarder, elle ne s'en était jamais lassée. Il semblait avoir de l'or au bout des doigts.

Oui, ils équilibraient tous la balance à leur manière.

Rebekah promena sa main sur la table recouverte de croquis divers, qu'elle avait déjà vus peu de temps auparavant. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait terminés, ils étaient beaux. Les paysages semblaient s'animer sous ses yeux, des paysages de leur enfance qui lui donnait l'impression de revivre, de sentir son cœur battre comme lorsqu'elle était humaine et insouciante.

Dans les autres pièces, elle entendait Kol prendre tout son temps et retint un soupir d'exaspération. Elle détestait attendre comme une idiote. En plus, elle s'ennuyait ferme, seule. Son frère, malgré ses jeux de mots et ses blagues totalement dénuées de sens, était tout de même de bonne compagnie. Il était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de son propre caractère.

Elle grimaça à la vue de certains des dessins qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Klaus ne prenait jamais la peine de les ranger. Aucun d'eux ne rentrait dans cette pièce en son absence, sauf elle. Et de toute manière, il se fichait pas mal de ce détail. Nik n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de pudibond, et il se foutait royalement de leurs avis sur ses actions.

Mais, malgré toutes ses manies plus ou moins agaçantes, Caroline Forbes devenait une véritable obsession. Il y avait une dizaine de croquis d'elle, certains n'étaient même pas encore terminés et bien sûr, ils étaient beaux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tiquer. Elle n'aimait pas cette pétasse et encore moins Elena Gilbert… Tout ce petit monde, à Mystic Falls, l'insupportait au plus haut point.

Klaus avait eu plusieurs obsessions au fil des siècles, la plus importante concernait son fameux double, et cette stupide malédiction. Rien ne l'avait jamais calmé, et il devenait parfois plus qu'irritable. Mais elle pouvait encore comprendre qu'il souhaitait devenir un hybride… oh, oui. Elle le comprenait, parfois. À son plus grand dam, d'ailleurs.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, ou presque, et qu'ils étaient tous assez forts pour repousser les ennuis, il était obsédé par _elle. _Et ça, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Cette fille était tout bonnement insupportable et le simple fait que Nik ait pu poser les yeux sur elle la dépassait et l'énervait. Elle le savait depuis quelque temps, tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins remarqué, mais elle croyait encore et toujours qu'il y avait _autre chose _qui le poussait à s'intéresser à ce bébé vampire névrosé. Un plan, ou… Elle _voulait_ le croire.

Parce qu'elle n'accepterait pas que cette fille détruise cette famille qui avait eu trop de mal à se reconstruire. Klaus ne laisserait jamais faire ça, comme il ne les avait jamais laissé partir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle reposa calmement le dessin qu'elle tenait à la main, et effaça l'inquiétude et le dégoût de son visage. Kol était enfin descendu.

— Rien. On peut y aller ou il faut encore que tu te maquilles ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Son frère roula des yeux et secoua la tête :

— Ferme-la, un peu ! Tu risques de le regretter.

Kol sourit et Rebekah lui jeta un regard de défi plus ou moins amusé. Elle chassa les mauvais présages de son esprit et le rejoignit, à nouveau insouciante.

.

.

.

.

— Elle n'est pas prête de nous foutre la paix, soupira Klaus sans se soucier du monde qui pouvait les entendre.

Il détourna les yeux de Caroline, qui venait de quitter le bar d'un pas quasi majestueux et la tête haute. Il se fichait pas mal qu'elle puisse les écouter, ou que ce Saltzman accoudé au bar rapporte ce qu'il avait entendu aux Salvatore, tel le bon petit chien de garde qu'il était.

Elijah fronça les sourcils, contrarié :

— Il ne faut pas parler de ça ici.

Il ne s'adressait même pas à son frère, en vérité. C'était une simple constatation, adressée à lui-même. Klaus avait presque oublié qu'Elijah était attablé devant lui. Pour appuyer ses dires, il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil au professeur d'histoire.

Il semblait trop occupé à boire et n'avait sans doute pas remarqué leur présence. Ou bien, tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. Klaus grinça des dents. Il détestait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser en la présence de ces stupides humains et ces vampires amateurs qui peuplaient la ville de Mystic Falls. D'habitude, il ne s'en souciait guère, brisant des nuques et plantant des pieux à tour de bras. Mais il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'enjeux pour qu'il se permette d'agir comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'aimait pas le dire, mais ce petit monde représentait sans doute un véritable adversaire. Il se devait d'être plus intelligent qu'eux.

Cela lui avait réussi, la plupart du temps. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout tournerait mal la seconde d'après. Sa famille était maintenant là et ils avaient tous qu'une seule envie : en terminer avec cette maudite ville.

— Peu importe. S'ils veulent savoir, ils sauront comment faire. Et nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux, mon frère.

_ C'était une évidence ! _

Klaus eut un sourire en coin en voyant Elijah soupirer, sans doute exaspéré. Il semblait si sérieux que c'en était navrant, cela ne concernait après tout que le Scooby-Gang des environs. Un petit monde totalement ignare et imprudent. Comme s'ils parviendraient un jour à l'anéantir, lui ou sa famille… c'était une idée tellement stupide qu'il eut envie d'éclater de rire.

Ils pouvaient toujours essayer… Mais jamais ils ne parviendraient à le détruire. Personne n'y était parvenu jusqu'alors, et même s'il avait eu peur devant certains adversaires, Klaus savait qu'il s'en tirerait toujours.

Esther, quant à elle, n'y pourrait rien. Il l'avait déjà tuée alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune vampire. Il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer, en déjouant ses foutus plans. Elle serait réduite en poussière alors qu'il survivrait. Il s'assurerait qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais lui nuire, comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui. _Jamais elle n'y arriverait. Personne n'y arrivera jamais. _

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Caroline et son étonnante résistance, lorsqu'Elijah sourit pour la première fois. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cet étrange rictus taquin et curieux sur les lèvres de son frère. Klaus le toisa attentivement :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Elijah ?

À la fois exaspéré et amusé, Klaus leva un sourcil, attendant une réponse.

— J'étais en train de me dire que Caroline Forbes ne perdait pas une minute pour te tenir tête. D'ailleurs elle est toujours debout.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Elijah s'adossa à son siège, sans perdre son sourire. Il leva son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et Klaus l'imita. Il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet stupide avec quelqu'un d'aussi moral et agaçant qu'Elijah.

— Tu savais que Kol n'a pas perdu une seule seconde pour raconter tout ce qu'il savait —tout ce qu'il avait vu d'ailleurs—, sur Caroline ? C'était franchement amusant.

Klaus soupira, las.

— Évidemment. Kol est une véritable commère. Il le fait exprès. De toute façon, ce n'est rien de bien important. Je voudrais seulement savoir…

Klaus réfléchit, comme si ce qu'il voulait dire venait tout simplement de lui sortir de la tête. Il haussa les épaules et soupira longuement, appuyant son menton dans sa paume en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à Alaric.

Elijah cessa simplement d'en parler. Il était tout de même d'une compagnie plus supportable que Kol. Il était beaucoup plus calme et ne lui cassait pas les oreilles. C'était même agréable de le voir baisser la garde et se comporter autrement que comme un gentleman du siècle dernier.

Klaus grogna quelque chose. Kol, justement, venait de pousser les portes du Grill sur les pas décidés de Rebekah.

Le calme était terminé. Elijah retrouva d'ailleurs un étrange sourire, parfaitement détestable, en le regardant.

Kol et Rebekah pouvaient aussi être les êtres les plus agaçants qui pouvaient exister. Autant pour le caractère, que pour leur impulsivité. Ils se toisèrent un moment, et Klaus secoua la tête en poussant un soupir.

.

.

.

Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de l'absinthe sur sa langue. C'était comme si tout avait été réel. De la moindre parole, au moindre regard.

Caroline n'avait jamais été malade depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire. _Jamais. _Et encore moins au réveil, après un quelconque rêve. Pas comme ça. Pas pendant des heures. Un côté d'elle-même était persuadé qu'on lui avait jeté un mauvais sort pour la punir. La punir de quoi, à vrai dire ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible durant ces derniers jours. Et elle imaginait mal qu'une sorcière perde son précieux temps pour elle. On ne pourrait pas lui faire une telle blague. Et encore, si cela en avait été une, elle était franchement de mauvais goût.

Elle laissa un énième message à Tyler. Son téléphone était encore éteint. Comme souvent depuis qu'il était parti. Elle vint à regretter qu'il essaie de se battre contre Klaus. Peut-être qu'il n'arriverait à rien, après tout. Et dans ce cas, il aurait quitté Mystic Falls pour une cause perdue. Elle avait besoin de lui et il lui manquait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Elle se demanda si, quel que soit l'endroit où il était parti, elle lui manquait elle aussi. Caroline espérait qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir autant que lors de ses dernières transformations. Chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, elle se sentait horrible. Il n'avait pas besoin de subir ça à nouveau pour _eux. _

Mais il le fallait. Rester sous la coupe de Klaus n'était pas une solution envisageable. Même si cela devait impliquer qu'il souffre et qu'il soit loin d'elle, il fallait qu'il y arrive. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme. Caroline avait dépassé ce stade depuis le jour où elle était morte. Non, c'était une constatation simple et évidente. Si Tyler ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette chose qui le forçait à rester sous les ordres de l'hybride, tout finirait par tourner au vinaigre. Et pas seulement pour tous les deux. Pour tout le monde.

Après tout, si Jeremy était mort lorsque Klaus avait décidé de les faire chanter, elle s'en serait voulu et elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu lui pardonner. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à _lui. _Tyler n'avait pas demandé à Klaus de le transformer en hybride. Mais au fond de lui, il appréciait aussi les avantages. Elle venait à regretter ce que cela impliquait _derrière. _

Caroline ferma un instant les yeux. Juste un instant. Depuis ce matin, elle avait un terrible mal de tête qui ne la lâchait plus. Si elle avait encore été humaine, elle aurait sans doute craint qu'une rupture d'anévrisme ne la guette. Mais maintenant, elle savait que cela devait être mis en compte sur la fatigue et la contrariété.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas refermé l'œil de la nuit après avoir rêvé de Klaus. N'importe qui s'en sentirait contrarié ou fatigué. Le simple fait de rêver de ce vautour lui donnait envie de se planter elle-même un pieu dans le cœur. Ou de retirer sa bague en plein soleil pour ne plus à voir à revoir sa petite gueule faussement angélique dans ses cauchemars ou au beau milieu de la journée.

Fort heureusement, Caroline n'avait jamais été suicidaire. Elle avait déjà accepté des missions suicides, mais elle ne pensait pas être assez stupide ou dépressive pour avoir envie de se donner la mort pour une raison aussi idiote. Elle était sûre que même morte, ce con parviendrait encore à venir l'emmerder d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cette famille était vraiment maudite. Ou alors, c'était Elena et son entourage qui avaient reçu une malédiction. _Oui, c'était bien plus plausible !_

Le simple fait d'avoir à songer à ce foutu hybride la rendait irritable. Mentalement, elle ressassa les évènements qui étaient survenus alors qu'il semblait la poursuivre pour une raison qui la dépassait. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui plaire. Mais elle n'avait pas _envie _d'attirer son attention. Et encore moins d'avoir à discuter avec lui comme s'il n'avait jamais causé autant de mal à Elena, à tout le monde qui vivait ici. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été la source de tous leurs problèmes. Comme s'ils avaient été de simples humains qui se contaient fleurette.

Une moue de dégoût étira ses lèvres et Caroline réprima un frisson. _Se conter fleurette ! Pas moyen. _Il n'avait pas autre chose à faire ? Comme… créer une armée d'hybride pour anéantir le monde ? Emmerder les autres ? Comme si ce vieillard (s'il avait été humain, il aurait dû être qu'un tas de poussière) se souciait encore de ce genre de choses. Il devrait plutôt s'emparer de l'une de ses hybrides. Au moins, il n'aurait aucun problème de refus. Et elle serait enfin tranquille, sans avoir envie de vomir rien qu'en imaginant ce qui pouvait se passer dans son esprit tordu. Elle n'avait aucunement envie qu'on la désire et encore moins venant de _lui. _Ce n'était pas flatteur. C'était même révoltant.

Elle se serait sentie plus soulagée de savoir qu'au fond, elle faisait partie d'un quelconque plan machiavélique.

« _Je prends ça pour un défi… » _La seule chose qu'elle voudrait connaître de lui, c'était la façon de le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il y avait bien assez d'enfoirés comme ça pour qu'il continue à polluer la planète pendant un autre millénaire. Elle espérait mourir avant, si c'était le cas.

Son mal de crâne s'intensifia, la sortant de ses pensées colériques. Caroline grimaça et se massa les tempes. Même à distance, il parvenait à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Elle voulait juste fermer les yeux et être tranquille pendant quelques heures. Quelques heures où elle n'aurait plus à se soucier de quiconque, où peut-être, pourrait-elle être transportée dans un doux rêve qui n'impliquerait personne d'autre que _Tyler. _

_Juste… fermer les yeux. _

.

.

.

_ « J'ai mille ans, sweetheart,_ _et je crois que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à mon sujet. »_

.

.

.

Caroline eut envie de crier de joie. Elle ne savait pas si c'était possible dans un rêve, mais qu'importe. La pensée avait traversé son esprit endormi.

Ce rêve, il ressemblait enfin à un _rêve. _Il n'y avait pas Tyler, certes, mais elle se sentait immédiatement détendue, même si elle avait l'impression d'être perdue et encore un peu groggy, comme dans ces moments où l'on se sent incapable de marcher ou d'agir selon sa pensée.

Un endroit comme ça aurait vraiment dû exister. Si c'était le cas, elle s'y rendrait souvent afin de décompresser. Elle en avait parfois bien besoin, bien qu'elle soit devenue experte dans l'art de masquer ses émotions les plus profondes.

Le nez levé pendant un instant vers les étoiles si brillantes et si pures, là où la lumière humaine ne venait pas les masquer, elle se sentit emplie d'une plénitude totale. Le vent nocturne, léger et tiède, effleurait ses cheveux et l'herbe haute lui caressait les jambes. Plus loin, elle entendait le bruit agréable d'un cours d'eau.

C'était une ambiance véritablement plaisante, bien loin de tout le stress qu'elle pouvait connaître ailleurs. Elle eut envie de s'allonger et de regarder les étoiles pendant tout le temps que son corps endormi lui offrait.

Elle ne savait pas si ses pensées étaient justes, ou si on était capable de songer durant un rêve, mais qu'importe. Elle se sentait si… _bien. _

Caroline soupira d'aise et baissa enfin la tête, observant les alentours. La plaine dans laquelle elle se trouvait, immobile et sereine, était bordée par une forêt qui n'avait pas l'air lugubre. Son rêve ne menaçait donc pas de se transformer en véritable cauchemar où un monstre surgirait tapi dans l'ombre. Si cela arrivait et si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait sans doute frôlé la crise cardiaque en se réveillant.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui l'entourait. La plaine et les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue, et le ciel semblait sans fin. Elle était seule, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Il faisait nuit et vu la couleur des feuilles, l'automne devait commencer. Malgré ce qu'elle portait, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que la plénitude que lui offrait ce moment. Le tissu blanc et fin qui lui servait de robe semblait aussi pur que cet endroit de paradis, sorti tout droit de son imagination.

Une fois de plus, elle songea à quel point elle aurait aimé pouvoir y aller dans la réalité. Cela résoudrait bien des problèmes.

Le quart de lune éclairait à moitié l'endroit, mais c'était suffisant pour y voir à plusieurs mètres, sans avoir besoin de lumière artificielle. À croire que les lampadaires des villes gâchaient la lumière naturelle que la lune et les étoiles pouvaient offrir.

C'était vraiment beau.

Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si son rêve durerait longtemps. Elle aimerait que ce silence et cette beauté ne soient jamais dérangés par une quelconque personne qui viendrait troubler son sommeil, ou s'incruster dans son rêve. À moins que cela ne soit Tyler. Ou peut-être un acteur sur lequel elle fantasmait et qui pourrait rapidement faire tourner le rêve en quelque chose de plus… _jouissif. _Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux possibilités lui convenaient.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant qu'elle pourrait sans doute réaliser la plupart de ses fantasmes avec facilité et… _persuasion. _Mais elle n'était pas une fille comme ça. Les fantasmes, ça resterait toujours des fantasmes. Son cœur de vampire appartenait à Tyler. Et c'était parfait ainsi. Après tout, ils avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble qu'elle ne parvenait plus à imaginer sa vie sans Tyler. Pas dans le futur, parce qu'à vrai dire, Caroline avait laissé tomber la plupart de ses rêves humains lorsqu'elle était devenue un vampire.

Grandir, avoir des enfants et vieillir. Mourir normalement aussi. Elle avait toujours voulu mourir dans son lit, ou bien, en faisant l'amour, sans aucune souffrance. Elle imaginait qu'aucune des deux solutions n'était possible à présent. À moins d'avoir un pieu ou le soleil pour l'aider.

Il n'empêche que c'était relativement drôle d'y penser.

— _Bonsoir _?

Caroline sursauta et si elle avait encore été humaine, elle aurait sans doute fait une syncope. Elle avait pourtant demandé d'être seule. Elle était incapable de contrôler ses propres rêves et elle était presque certaine que ce n'était pas Tyler. Peut-être qu'elle commençait à désespérer, ou qu'une partie d'elle était devenue folle.

Elle se retourna. Ses pieds nus ne firent pas le moindre bruit en remuant la terre et les brindilles, un peu abasourdie et agacée d'être dérangée aussi vite. Elle était surprise, aussi, mais curieuse.

Et puis, son rêve sembla se transformer en cauchemar sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle eut envie de pousser un hurlement de rage, ou de tout simplement ignorer les faits. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que tout redeviendrait comme elle le voulait : un rêve, qui resterait un _rêve_.

Caroline essaya d'y penser, fermant si fort les yeux qu'une vive douleur lui transperça le crâne, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé. Et le Klaus de son cauchemar était toujours à quelques mètres d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Il la regardait comme s'il voyait un extra-terrestre et pour une fois, elle le comprit. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et le regardait comme s'il allait la tuer d'une seconde à l'autre, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère flamboyante. D'ailleurs, tout son corps s'était tendu, prêt à sauter sur lui —peu importe, que tout ceci n'était pas réel— à la moindre occasion.

Elle baissa un peu les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait la main prête à brandir son épée si elle essayait de l'attaquer, toutes griffes dehors. _Son épée ?_ réalisa-t-elle soudain. Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire et un léger sourire effleura sans doute ses lèvres. Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles, se demandant pourquoi son esprit avait décidé de lui jouer des tours. Elle soupira et regarda Klaus, avec une attention qui le dérangea un peu. Il bougea, un peu mal à l'aise, sans la quitter des yeux. Il semblait perturbé par sa présence, alors qu'elle aurait sans doute l'être plus que lui. Il semblait vouloir l'aborder à nouveau, mais rechignait à la tâche, sans se décider à reculer ou avancer. Elle aurait préféré qu'il fasse demi-tour et qu'il quitte à tout jamais sa tête et son rêve, mais malheureusement, il resta planté juste en face d'elle.

Caroline songea à l'ignorer, mais elle savait que cela ne changerait rien. Après tout, comme la veille, ceci n'était qu'un rêve stupide, un simple tour que son cerveau endormi lui jouait. Elle pouvait tout à fait en profiter et faire ce qu'elle voulait.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Caroline fronça à son tour les sourcils, et croisa son regard un peu abasourdi.

— Oui, je vais bien, mentit-elle, merci.

Sa voix lui parut froide et le Klaus qui se trouvait devant elle sembla encore plus choqué du ton qu'elle employait. Pendant un instant, elle le trouva complètement stupide et méprisant, mais elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas à être aussi virulente dans ses rêves, cela n'arrangerait rien non plus.

Il fit un pas vers elle, un peu méfiant et elle se retint pour ne pas reculer et fuir sa présence agaçante.

Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles à son tour, comme elle le faisait avant qu'il ne la dérange dans son propre rêve. Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait réussir à imaginer un Klaus comme ça. Il semblait être d'une autre époque, bien plus ancienne que celui qu'elle avait rencontré la veille, dans son autre cauchemar.

Il avait les cheveux longs, qui semblaient encore plus blonds et des vêtements dont elle ne saurait situer l'époque. En tout cas, elle en était sûre, cela n'avait rien à voir avec son époque actuelle, ou alors, elle était devenue nulle en ce qui concernait la mode. D'ailleurs, son comportement semblait même bien différent de ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir. Elle ne saurait exactement énumérer les différences avec exactitude tant son esprit commençait encore à s'embrouiller. Comme si elle était maintenant incapable de démêler le vrai du faux, le réel de l'irréel.

En tout cas, il n'était pas aussi agressif et sans doute moins vil que le véritable Klaus qu'elle connaissait. Malheureusement, d'ailleurs. Il paraissait même être plus humain et calme, presque prévenant ?

Finalement, il la regarda à nouveau et elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre, ne souhaitant pas paraître faible s'il venait subitement à l'attaquer. Même si elle voulait se souvenir que tout ceci n'était pas vrai.

— Vous venez d'arriver ? Je ne pense pas vous connaître.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment… Je ne pense pas rester longtemps, ajouta-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

Poli, Klaus hocha doucement la tête, alors qu'elle continuait à le fixer avec résignation. Il semblait plus détendu, même si une ombre de soupçon et de stupéfaction continuait à briller au fond de ses yeux.

Prudemment, il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, tandis qu'elle le toisait, de plus en plus inquiète et en colère. Elle pinça les lèvres, ramenant ses bras autour de son corps. Elle avait subitement l'impression que la température venait de chuter. Pourtant, sous le fin tissu qu'il portait en guise de chemise, Klaus ne semblait pas ressentir les effets du froid.

— D'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec une délicatesse étrange. Vous êtes perdue ?

Caroline ne répondit rien au départ, le toisant avec une espèce de surprise mêlée à de la méfiance. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, elle avait l'impression que son esprit refusait de se souvenir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait. Même si le précédent lui avait paru beaucoup trop réel pour qu'elle puisse continuer à agir comme une idiote, cela lui semblait actuellement stupide. Son esprit lui jouait simplement des tours. Elle se doutait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, quelque chose finirait par la tourmenter. Il y avait eu trop d'évènements étranges, ces derniers temps.

Pourtant, quelque chose en elle refusait qu'elle soit digne, refusait qu'elle prenne cette situation avec légèreté. Elle oubliait, peu à peu, que tout ceci n'était qu'une invention. Son esprit endormi perdait conscience.

— En quelque sorte, répondit Caroline avec une froideur à peine contenue.

Ses yeux comportaient une étrange lueur acier qui la vida presque de sa colère, mais qui l'inquiéta doublement. Caroline eut un mouvement de recul que Klaus sembla voir. Il cligna des yeux, assez surpris par ses réactions, ou par sa simple présence. Il semblait, tout comme elle, se demander si ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Caroline commença à douter de sa capacité à discerner les rêves de la réalité et elle eut stupidement envie de se rassurer : était-ce réel ? Était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

— Vous vivez ici ? demanda-t-elle pour satisfaire la curiosité étrange qui commençait à la dévorer.

Klaus acquiesça. Elle l'entendit déglutir avant qu'il ne parle :

— Mon village se trouve de l'autre côté de la forêt, derrière. Près des grottes. Ma famille a déménagé ici avant ma naissance.

Il haussa les épaules. Caroline le fixa et son esprit embrumé tenta de filtrer les informations qu'elle possédait. Il continuait à la regarder avec prudence, comme s'il se tenait face à une sorcière. Il semblait presque vulnérable et elle sentit que quelque chose clochait depuis le début.

_Attends une seconde. _

Il _vivait _ici depuis sa naissance ? Et depuis quand Klaus se comportait-il ainsi ? Il paraissait si… différent. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de se perdre et de devenir folle. Bientôt, elle serait incapable de démêler le vrai du faux. Elle voulut en savoir plus, même si toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve, elle avait envie d'agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Il la regardait toujours lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et croisa les siens. Ils se toisèrent avec attention et curiosité. Caroline réfléchissait ne pouvant se contenter de parler. Où se situait ce rêve, exactement ? Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi Klaus la poursuivait-il ? Était-il en train de la manipuler durant son sommeil ? Ce Klaus, qui se trouvait devant elle et qui n'était qu'imaginaire, d'où sortait-il ?

_Il est humain. _

La constatation lui semblait effroyable, mais tout concordait. Il était humain, maintenant. Elle se sentit aussi vulnérable et perdue que la veille. La panique commençait à l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi effrayée, mais elle était de moins en moins capable de réfléchir comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était éveillée.

Caroline remarqua avec horreur et stupéfaction qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre de là où elle était. Elle secoua la tête, tâchant de se rappeler que ceci n'était pas réel. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser surprendre. En général, ce genre de choses incroyables restaient dangereuses et tout ceci ne servait qu'à lui monter à la tête. Si elle perdait pied, cela pourrait sans doute la détruire bien avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Ses pensées conscientes furent à nouveau dissipées, comme si un épais brouillard se levait dans son esprit : elle fut encore plus déstabilisée et perdue qu'auparavant.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Elle eut envie de lui arracher les yeux. Mais ce fut avec une voix tremblante qui avait perdu toute son animosité qu'elle lui répondit. Comme si elle était redevenue une petite humaine stupide et fragile :

— Caroline.

Il sourit, ce qui illumina son visage. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire que le Klaus qu'elle connaissait, le _vrai _Klaus, faisait. Et cela lui rappela que c'était _faux. _C'était un sourire joyeux, avenant, qui n'avait rien d'ironique. Même si elle continuait de se répéter que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle fut bien plus troublée qu'elle l'imaginait. Ces rêves semblaient lui arracher sa personnalité qu'elle s'était forgée.

— C'est un joli nom, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Le doute et la méfiance semblaient avoir disparu chez lui, laissant place à une amabilité assez déconcertante. Caroline resta figée, en totale perdition.

— Je m'appelle Niklaus, dit-il soudainement.

Elle sursauta brièvement. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait visiblement attendu qu'elle lui retourne la question. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se réveiller le plus vite possible et ne plus jamais rêver à nouveau. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle pourrait tenir sans fermer l'œil.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, un peu sonnée.

— Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? insista-t-il. Mon village n'est pas loin, si vous voulez je peux…

— Je vais bien. C'est… gentil.

C'était ironique d'entendre une telle demande _humaine _de sa part. Elle aurait ri, si elle avait pu.

— Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une femme au beau lieu de la nuit, dans les environs. C'est assez surprenant.

_Il ne peut pas partir ? Juste… partir ? _

Caroline ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de s'y retrouver. Mais elle n'y parvint pas et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Klaus s'était encore approché d'elle, le corps tendu. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à la rattraper si elle s'évanouissait.

_ Quelle… charmante attention. _

— Je ne fais que passer.

— Le territoire est vaste par ici. Vous vivez dans les environs ?

— Oui.

— Vous êtes venue jusqu'ici à pied ?

_C'était quoi au juste ? La Gestapo ? _

— Vous posez beaucoup de questions, _Niklaus. _

Sa froideur habituelle était enfin de retour. Après tout, c'était un rêve. Elle pouvait tout à fait lui parler comme elle le voulait. Elle n'était pas obligée de réfléchir et elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Il parut blessé et baissa les yeux pour observer le sol.

— Excusez-moi. Je suis juste curieux. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir, c'est assez inhabituel. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un à cette heure tardive.

Elle soupira, à la fois agacée et à bout de forces. Elle avait juste envie de se réveiller. Même dans ses rêves, elle se sentait épuisée.

— J'aime me promener la nuit, lança Caroline avec une ironie qu'il ne sembla relever.

— C'est agréable. Tout est calme et serein, la nuit.

Il leva la tête et observa les étoiles et la lune pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, ses yeux clairs brillaient. Un sourire presque tendre étirait ses lèvres.-

— Et c'est vraiment beau… ma famille n'aime pas que je me promène la nuit. Mon _père _dit que c'est dangereux.

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec une certaine aigreur qui lui arracha un frisson. Elle l'écoutait, figée et totalement perdue.

— On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de villageois qui s'éloignent ainsi, la nuit. Il n'y a personne d'habitude.

Il fit un geste pour désigner la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, seulement éclairée par les étoiles et les rayons de lune.

— Quand on entre dans la forêt, il n'y a plus rien que les animaux et la nature. Ici, c'est la limite. C'est pour ça que j'aime venir ici de temps en temps. Vous aussi ?

— C'est la première fois que je viens jusqu'ici.

Caroline songea qu'il paraissait vraiment sincère. Elle était curieuse et en même temps, elle continuait à vouloir quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible pour ne plus jamais s'endormir et laisser son esprit divaguer ainsi. Elle était tout de même plus calme qu'auparavant, et elle se demandait si c'était parce que tout semblait différent et embrumé maintenant, ou si c'était parce qu'elle dormait profondément. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à agir stupidement. En vérité, elle n'y songeait pas.

Klaus souriait toujours, tout à fait immobile. Il l'observait avec attention et cela la dérangeait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter chaque détail étrange et différent. Jusqu'à la manière dont il agissait avec elle. Elle écouta les battements de son cœur qui lui paraissaient trop réels. Beaucoup trop réels.

— Vous devriez faire attention, _Caroline. _Ce n'est tout de même pas prudent d'être ici. Même pour un homme.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui, là où devait se trouver son village.

— Mon frère doit m'attendre, songea-t-il plus pour lui-même. Je lui ai promis de l'emmener aux grottes, cette nuit.

Il fronça les sourcils, presque inquiet. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle, puisqu'il ne la regardait pas. La chose à laquelle il pensait semblait être vraiment désagréable, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

— Vous voulez venir ?

Brusquement, Klaus la regarda à nouveau. Toute trace d'anxiété avait disparu de son visage et à nouveau, il semblait aimable et agréable. Caroline hésita, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle agissait comme une idiote. Elle eut envie de se frapper et de ne plus jamais être si curieuse. Cela pouvait être dangereux. Tout ceci était faux et _mal. _

— Non. Je vais… je vais partir.

Caroline fit un pas en arrière, cherchant à se retrouver. Depuis le début de ce cauchemar, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa personnalité et d'être incapable de réfléchir comme elle aurait dû le faire. Tout ceci était vraiment, vraiment mauvais. Une partie encore consciente d'elle répétait inlassablement qu'elle ne devait pas prendre ça à la légère. Ce n'était pas normal… Pas maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Bonnie, ou qu'elle sache exactement de quoi il s'agissait avant que quelque chose ne tourne mal. À Mystic Falls, tout tournait toujours extrêmement mal, même les choses les plus bêtes qui puissent exister.

Klaus la regarda un moment, interdit. Il semblait complètement abasourdi et même un peu inquiet pour _elle. _Elle eut envie d'éclater d'un rire sans joie à cette pensée. Était-il déçu ?

— Je dois vraiment rentrer, ajouta-t-elle.

Sa voix avait de nouveau changé, pour prendre un ton tremblant et effarouché qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Klaus sembla le remarquer et fronça les sourcils.

— Avez-vous peur _de moi ? _

Cette constatation semblait le dépasser, alors que pour Caroline, même si elle n'aimait pas le montrer, sa peur lui paraissait justifiée. Elle considérait que montrer sa terreur lui ferait perdre sa dignité et son assurance, mais cette fois, elle était incapable de s'en séparer ou de la cacher.

— Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Bien sûr que non. Je dois juste partir.

— Oh. C'est dommage. Je pensais que vous étiez effrayée. Pourtant, je ne mords pas. Et vous ne semblez pas être une femme qui craint le noir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il souriait et Klaus secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

— Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, Caroline.

— Non. Rejoignez votre frère, il doit vous attendre.

Il insista du regard et Caroline ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré qui sembla l'amuser. Lorsqu'elle le vouvoyait, sa langue lui brûlait désagréablement.

_C'était faux, faux, faux. Tout ça… Ces rêves… Cette humanité. Tu as besoin de voir quelqu'un. _

— Je peux me raccompagner seule. Merci quand même.

C'était encore glacial. Elle retrouvait de temps à autre la voix avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de lui parler. D'un côté, cela la réconfortait : elle ne s'était pas totalement perdue. C'était juste le sommeil qui agissait sur elle de cette manière… Et puis rien n'était réel, elle devait absolument se rassurer, même si tout ceci la rendait étrangement malade.

Klaus la regardait à présent avec un petit quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle trouvait enfin quelque chose de censé et de vrai dans ce qu'elle voyait : le regard un peu pantois et déçu qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'elle refusait ses « avances » avec brio. Elle en retira un certain plaisir malsain.

— D'accord.

Il s'avoua vaincu et Caroline se fit violence pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri victorieux, qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas compris —mais pourquoi s'en soucier ? Après tout, elle trouverait vite un moyen de ne plus faire ce genre de rêves stupides. Et tous les moyens seraient bons. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre définitivement l'esprit, et cela risquait d'arriver si ces choses continuaient.

Et si cela continuait… elle serait prête à se priver de sommeil. Comme dans ce film, qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était petite et qui l'avait traumatisée pendant de longues semaines. _Les griffes de la nuit. _Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement et pour elle, actuellement, ses rêves qui paraissaient si réels étaient dangereux. Son Freddy Krueger à elle, par contre, n'avait pas la gueule brûlée, et ne portait pas de lames acérées. Il avait une apparence bien plus dangereuse.

_ Ce n'était pas normal. _

Caroline se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment partir. Elle n'avait pas encore essayé, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Klaus était resté planté là comme un imbécile, à la regarder. Tout ceci était détonant. Le Klaus qu'elle connaissait —Malheureusement— ne ressemblait pas à celui-là. En apparence, seulement. Et encore, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus en réalité. Elle était sûre, d'ailleurs, que tout ceci semblait trop vrai, trop précis, pour que ce soit une simple divagation de son esprit. Il trifouilla son épée, visiblement un peu déçu. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait lui demander autre chose. Elle n'était pas habituée avec cette fausse maladresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Très bien, prononça-t-elle avec plus de douceur et d'hésitation.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, remarquant que ses jambes lui répondaient encore. Comme si elle maîtrisait tout à fait ce qui était en train d'arriver. _C'est quoi cette merde ? _

Les yeux de Klaus regardèrent sa jambe bouger, soulevant un peu la robe en tissu immaculé qu'elle portait. Il observa à nouveau son visage, toujours éberlué et un peu déçu. Ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant de le voir aussi désarmé. Plaisant, peut-être.

— Bonne nuit, ajouta Caroline —parce qu'après tout, elle avait été bien élevée.

Elle se détourna de lui et fit quelques mètres pour rejoindre le bout de cette clairière, juste à la lisière des arbres. Elle sentait tout le poids de son regard dans son dos et luttait contre l'envie de se retourner et de lui hurler de partir. Même lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas et qu'elle admirait le paysage nocturne qui lui faisait face, il arrivait encore à lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

— Caroline ?

Elle se hérissa. Elle était certaine qu'il pouvait remarquer son agacement en regardant son dos tendu. Elle s'était arrêtée dans sa progression et songea un moment à ne pas se retourner. Mais elle le fit tout de même.

Il se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, maintenant. Il était à moitié retourné. Visiblement, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son village fictif et vivre sa vie fictive. Caroline le voyait comme un personnage sorti tout droit de son imagination et qui avait pris l'apparence du grand méchant Klaus. Elle eut envie de vomir.

— Est-ce que _tu _reviendras ici ?

Elle nota ce changement, en faisant une grimace qu'il ne put voir de là où il était. Cela la perturba plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle ne laissa rien voir.

— Je ne pense pas, lui répondit-elle d'une voix plus faible que la sienne.

Il la regarda quelques secondes et se retourna. Elle l'imita, continuant à avancer droit devant elle, sans réellement savoir où aller.

Une impression amère et étrange commença à la tourmenter, alors que Klaus s'éloignait et qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la clairière, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Cette fois, elle savait que quelque chose allait vraiment de travers.

_Parce qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. _Et maintenant, la réalité lui semblait vraiment trop proche.

_Quelque chose allait mal._

* * *

**Voilà... Cela prendra lentement tournure, mais j'ai un certain scénario en tête depuis quelque temps. Je compte aussi aller au bout, et peut-être poster d'autres projets. **_  
_

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je ne mords pas. **

**Je vous encourage une fois de plus à venir découvrir le royaume du Joker, en lisant les traductions des meilleurs auteurs et fanfictions que j'ai trouvé. Croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour. Et ça vous permettra de patienter en attendant la suite de Luxuria, et de Temporel. **

**Bientôt, d'autres fanfictions viendront égayer mon profil.**

**En attendant, je prends du plaisir à finir tout ça.**

**Merci pour la lecture ! **


End file.
